10 façons d'appréhender le Mahyuuri
by charybde syla
Summary: Petit recueil de 10 OS sur le Mahyar x Juuri-San ma très chère beta! Au rendez-vous? mais des bêtises enfin! que pourrait-il y avoir d'autre?
1. Chapter 1

Petite mise en place:

ALOHA les gens! Et non, désolée, ceci n'est pas le premier chapitre. Je pense cependant qu'il est important afin de mettre en place ce recueil donc si vous acceptiez de le lire, j'en serais ravie. Je vous promets cependant que je poste le chapitre 1 juste après.

Ce recueil n'est que pure fiction produite par mon esprit, aussi les paroles, dialogues, actions, seront généralement fictif (à quelques exceptions près.) mais j'ai la plupart du temps j'ai utilisé des personnes réelles. Cependant, étant donné que celles-ci étaient particulièrement nombreuses et que je n'avais pas forcément de moyen de les joindre, elles apparaissent sans le savoir elle-même. Aussi, je m'excuse par avance envers :

-Myfanwi

-Klervia

-Lorinéa

-Jahwa

-Mad

-Rain

-Gryf

-Rubbéale

-Kimi

-Lapin vert

-Temtaranne

-Elwensa

-Millia

-Steph

Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir réussit à vous demander avant, donc si dans l'un des OS dans lesquels vous apparaissez vous n'appréciez pas d'y être, dites-le moi et je ferais en sorte de changer celui-ci de mon mieux.

Pour les autres, leurs répliques dans ces OS sont de moi donc si vous avez des requêtes à formuler quant à certaines choses, le standard est ici ;)

De plus, vous vous en rendrez rapidement compte mais les deux premiers OS sont en fait une suite. Le reste sera indépendant mais ce sera plutôt un Two shot pour les deux premiers car...eh bien ça se prêtait tout simplement mieux à ce que j'écrivais bien qu'à la base ils devaient être séparés. Mais je le répète, pour les autres ce ne seront que des One shot tous indépendants les uns des autres.

J'ai également une sorte de code pour mes écrits:

Aussi, comme je trouve que rajouter des notes _dans_ le texte coupe la lecture qu'on en fait, je placerais mes notes d'auteur (NDA), les notes de Juuri (NDJ) _ elle relit tous mes textes ^^_ et les explications à la fin du texte sous forme de pitites étoiles pour se repérer. A vous de voir comment et quand vous voulez les lire (si jamais vous les lisez...).

Je répondrais aux reviews en fin de chapitre également (si review il y a...).

voilà, je pense avoir tout dit et sinon je le rajouterais dans mes entêtes de chapitre (que j'essaierais de ne pas faire à rallonge mais je ne promets rien...).

Ah oui, j'oubliais: Le rating T sera le grand maximum de ce recueil mais libre à vous d'user de votre imagination comme vous l'entendez ^^

J'essaierais de maintenir une date de parution hebdomadaire (soit tous les lundis) jusqu'à la fin de ce recueil. Mais ici encore le mot clé est _essaierais,_ désolée donc par avance pour mes possibles retards -'

Voilà, j'espère que ce recueil vous plaira et à tout de suite!


	2. Chapter 2

ALOHA!Voici donc le premier OS de ce recueil qui en comprendra 10. Avec l'espoir que ça vous plaise, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture:

Disclaimer: Ici, chacun s'appartient à soi-même. Le scénario (carrément loufoque) et les discussions cependant viennent tous de moi.

Rating: T (pour les sous-entendus)

Je tient à remercier Juuri-San (oui, celle-là même qui se fait impitoyablement shipper dans ce recueil) pour sa correction et ses idées qu'elle ne pensait pas retrouver ici pour la plupart. Quelle idée aussi d'en parler alors que tu savais que je n'avais pas fini ce recueil! XD

1)Hôtel et compagnie :

Avant une énième convention, la fanbase d'aventure avait décidé de passer la nuit dans un hôtel afin de pouvoir arriver plus rapidement à cette convention le lendemain même. Tout le monde était répartit par chambres de deux. J'avais posé mes affaires dans la chambre que je partageais avec Juuri et nous étions toutes deux descendues pour retrouver le reste de la fanbase afin d'aller manger. Arrivés dans le restaurant du bâtiment, les serveurs avaient eu l'immense frayeur de découvrir la Fanbase dans toute son hystérie.

Ai-je besoin de préciser que celle-ci allait à cette convention pour rencontrer le groupe d'aventure ? J'en doute, mais au cas-où vous le savez maintenant. Alors, les rencontrer dans l'hôtel dans lequel nous étions descendus, ça donnait une légère impression de Noël avant l'heure…

La soirée s'est donc déroulée de manière conviviale _ et beaucoup plus longtemps que prévu _ à discuter avec les cinq hommes.

Je décidais raisonnablement, à un moment, d'aller me coucher _ le fait que j'ai faillis m'endormir dans mon assiette y étant (peut-être) pour quelque chose _ et prévint Sunwings que je montais. J'écopais d'un « petite nature » amusé de sa part auquel je répondis d'une grimace extrêmement mature (ou pas…) et remontais.

En arrivant devant la porte de ma chambre ( et en essayant de l'ouvrir) je me rendais compte que je n'en avais pas les clés.

Ô Joie.

Je grognais en me disant qu'il fallait redescendre _ bonjour flemmardise ! _ avant de me souvenir que Juuri avait dit devoir monter chercher quelque chose quelques temps auparavant. Or elle n'était pas redescendue. Mais si la chambre était fermée et qu'elle ne s'y trouvait pas, où était-elle ?

Je regardais des deux côtés du couloir afin de déterminer le chemin à prendre: droite ou gauche? J'hésitais quelques instants et entendit un chien aboyer méchamment à gauche. Je me dis que ce devait être un signe me disant « Décarre de là! » et prit à droite.

Alors que je grommelais des noms d'oiseaux très colorés en espérant faire rappliquer mon amie aux cheveux bruns, j'entendis des éclats de voix d'une chambre située (encore une fois) à ma droite. Alors que je m'apprêtais à reprendre mon chemin dans l'espoir (et surtout l'incertitude) de retrouver « l'autre nouille », ces voix me retinrent.

Non, rassurez-vous, personne n'avait hurlé mon nom _ voir même prononcer _ en ayant reconnu ma silhouette à travers les murs, Superman ne s'étant pas encore invité parmi nous. A la place, j'avais reconnu l'une d'entre elle. Je marmonnais:

« -Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ici? Enfin, tant qu'elle veut bien me donner la clé de la chambre... »

Alors que je me rapprochais de la porte affichant le numéro « 68 » en élégants chiffres noirs et que je m'apprêtais à toquer, je fus coupée dans mon élan en reconnaissant l'autre voix.

Mahyar.

Mais qu'est-ce que...? What? Attendez...on reprend calmement: Juuri, qui était montée quelques temps avant moi pour récupérer je ne sais quoi dans notre chambre, n'était jamais redescendue. Pire, alors que j'aurais dû la retrouver au n°63 ( je n'étais pas encore assez crevée pour l'oublier), elle se trouvait cinq chambres plus loin avec le MJ d'Aventure dans ce que je supposais être la chambre de ce dernier. Explications? J'en avais beaucoup, mais je n'étais pas sûre de devoir me fier à mon imagination débordante sur ce coup-là... Je déglutit et me dit que tout était normal. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ça ne le serait pas? J'allais toquer, demander la clé de la chambre, croiser mon amie souriante parce qu'elle avait croisé Mahyar dans le couloir et qu'ils avaient engagé la conversation et repartir sereine dans ma chambre où je pourrais enfin finir ma nuit. Oui, voilà, c'est comme ça que ça se passerait!

J'armais mon poing pour toquer et alors qu'il se rapprochait de la porte, il ne l'atteint pas. Une fois de plus. Pour ma défense quant à ma capacité à toquer à une porte, celle-ci était très fine et ne permettait pas une isolation des sons tels qu'un gémissement ou des phrases construites... Et j'avais eu le droit aux deux...Oh...:

« -Gnn...Non...Pas ici... »

. . . . . Oh . Mon . Dieu . . . . .

Moi qui avait enfermé mon imagination au fin fond de mon cerveau, je ne pensais pas qu'elle en sortirait aussi vite... Je ne bougeais plus, j'étais tétanisée devant la porte et c'est à peine si je respirais encore. J'eut un moment de black out total duquel me sortirent d'autres répliques, masculines cette fois, dites d'une voix chantonnante:

« -Je t'ai eu! »

Réponse de Juuri:

« -Non...Mais pourquoi...? »

Il y eut un grincement de matelas ( en ayant un qui adore grincer je reconnaitrais ce bruit entre mille) et Il lui rétorqua:

« -Tu croyais que j'allais être tendre parce qu'on vient de se rencontrer? »

Euh...comment dire...je n'étais pas sûre (mais alors pas DU TOUT) de comprendre leur discussion. Du moins je ne le voulais pas. Alors expliquez-moi pourquoi je restais sonnée devant cette FSJ#!?GLBSS!? de porte comme une cloche durant les fêtes de Pâques?!

Ce fut Lorinéa qui me sortit de cet état avec l'aide de Sunwings (un jour, je créerais une secte et leur vouerait un culte pour cette action!). Apparemment la soirée s'était terminée et elles étaient remontées pour aller se coucher, partageant la même chambre. La première claqua des doigts devant mes yeux dans le but de me sortir de ma torpeur:

« -Syla? Ça va? T'est toute rouge! »

La seconde apposa une remarque judicieuse sur la question de la première:

« - Je croyais que tu devais aller te coucher, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »

Je les regardais la bouche entrouverte et les yeux exorbités quelques instants de plus ( pas de commentaires svp, si j'aime afficher ce genre d'expressions c'est mon problème) . Je regardais de nouveau la porte avant de me re-re-tourner vers elles. Rien que cette phrase eut du mal à passer mes lèvres tellement ma voix avait prit la poudre d'escampette:

« - ...Je peux dormir avec vous...? »

Leurs visages m'indiquèrent clairement qu'elles ne s'attendaient pas à cette question et qu'elles se demandaient pourquoi je la posais...D'ailleurs, elles me le firent remarquer:

« -euh...On a le droit de savoir ce qui se passe? » Interrogea Lorinéa.

Je prononçais à peine un début de phrase (qui équivalait à peu près à : « Juuri,...Mahyar...Ils... ») qu'un petit cri féminin me coupa. Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent à leur tour. Sun' me regarda tandis que Lorinéa demanda:

« -C'était quoi ça...? »

Toujours en me regardant, Sun' lui offrit un semblant de réponse:

« -Juuri et Mahyar t'as dit...? »

Je hochais la tête ne pouvant tout simplement pas faire autre chose. Un nouveau « commentaire » de la fille se trouvant dans la chambre 68 fit réagir mes deux sauveuses.

En effet, il faut dire que le « Je n'en ai pas l'air mais je suis très joueuse... » était la goutte de trop. Je me fit embarquer dans un geste extrêmement vif par Sunwings qui me dit : « -tu vient avec nous! » d'un ton qui n'acceptait aucune réplique. Et je n'allais pas en formuler, trop heureuse de m'échapper de cet endroit. Prise d'une joie soudaine je demandais candidement quel était le numéro de leur chambre _ qui ne pouvait être que merveilleuse! _ et je me prit royalement le dos de Sun' qui se stoppa en fixant Lorinéa d'un air qui me mit mal à l'aise, comme si quelque chose m'échappait. Et en effet, quelque chose devait m'échapper car je ne compris pas la question que cette dernière posa à la personne dont je m'étais pris le dos:

« - Dit moi que les murs sont plus épais que les portes... »

Sun' répondit d'un ton qu'elle voulait persuadé (mais qui avait été légèrement foiré par le déglutissement et les quelques secondes qui précédèrent sa réponse):

« -Mais bien sûr! Ce sont des murs quand même! »

Lorinéa acquiesça d'un air décidé et je me fit traîner avec incompréhension vers leur chambre.

Celle adoptant le numéro 69...

Juste à côté du 68...

Je comprenais mieux la précédente conversation et croisait les doigts pour que ce qu'elles aient affirmé ne soit pas que pur optimisme de leur part.

Lorinéa tourna les clés avec force dans la serrure mais resta bloquée devant la porte, hésitante. Elle inspira à bloc et la fit lentement pivoter sur ses gonds après en avoir tourné la poignée. Pénétrant dans le hall, nous restâmes immobiles en attente d'un quelconque bruit suspect lorsque la porte fut fermée. Après quelques secondes de silence troublé par le ronronnement d'un chauffage, nous soupirâmes de concert avec un soulagement non feint. Sun' afficha un air décidé en nous fixant, Lorinéa et moi, dans les yeux:

« -Bon! D'abord, on va prendre une douche chacune notre tour. Ensuite, on va chopper le paquet de cookies qui est dans mon sac et tu va tout nous expliquer depuis le début quant à ce qu'il s'est passé! (elle pointa son doigt vers moi) Et enfin, on va dormir et ne pas se réveiller avant que le réveil ne sonne! Aucune objection? Bien, alors go! Lorinéa tu commences! »

Cette dernière se mit au garde-à-vous et partit en prenant la porte à sa droite. J'en profitais pour observer la chambre. Le couloir dans lequel je me trouvais n'était long que de 2 ou 3 mètres. Il comprenait trois portes dont l'une coulissante, que j'identifiais comme un placard. Je supposais que la porte qui venait de se refermer derrière Lorinéa était celle de la salle de bain et la dernière porte, entrouverte, se trouvait être celle des toilettes. Les trois étaient peintes en blanc (bien que celle du placard soit légèrement plus grisâtre). Je me déchaussais et avançait sur la moquette bordeaux qui tapissait le sol vers la chambre. Sunwings m'avait largement précédé et fouillait son sac avec frénésie sur le bureau en bois bon marché qui était collé sur le mur à ma droite. Celui-ci était tapissé d'un magnifique papier blanc (qui commençait à jaunir par endroits mais nous ne ferons pas de commentaires) et était séparé en face de moi par une fenêtre offrant une vue imprenable sur la ville. Ou du moins un de ses immeubles. Magnifique... Il y avait également un tableau suspendus au-dessus de l'entête du lit qu'on ne pouvait décemment pas qualifier de « beau ». Du moins, moi je ne le pouvais pas...Couleurs trop mal assorties? Motifs absolument indéfinissables? Grosses écritures que l'auteur avait voulu esthétiques mais qui ne faisaient que paraître grossières? Naaan... Pas mon style, désolée...

Alors que je continuais d'observer la pièce, je poussais un petit cri surpris en sentant quelque chose atterrir sur moi, me privant de ma vue. Un éclat de rire me répondit tandis que je grommelais un « méchante... » très mature. Je prenais le magnifique T-shirt que Sun' m'avait gentiment envoyé à la figure et, la regardant fixement, le retournais vers elle:

« -Pourquoi? »

Elle afficha un grand sourire et me répondit:

« -Je te signale que tu n'as pas de pyjama, ce sera plus pratique pour toi. »

Je la fixais encore plus en disant:

« -Ça je pensais avoir compris, la question c'était pourquoi des mikados déguisés respectivement en Bob et Théo? Tu as fait ça à la main? »

Ses yeux brillèrent d'une joie toute enfantine en acquiesçant:

« -Yep! Je ne le quitte jamais depuis que j'ai réussit à le faire! »

Je souriais, des étoiles dans les yeux, en effectuant un salut:

« -Alors c'est un honneur de dormir avec pour moi! »

Son sourire se fit plus lubrique lorsque Lorinéa sortit de la salle de bain en m'indiquant de prendre sa place. Sun' me dit d'un regard entendu:

« -J'espère que tu feras de beaux rêves... »

Mon visage vira au rouge avant que je ne m'enferme dans la salle d'eau en grommelant un « à trois dans le lit? Je pense qu'un cauchemar serait plus productif... »

Je passais une dizaine de minutes sous la douche avant de laisser Sunwings y aller. Je débarquais dans la chambre sous le rire de Lorinéa qui comprenait mieux la phrase que Sun' m'avait sortit en allant me laver lorsqu'elle vit mon T-shirt.

Nous nous postâmes à deux sur le balcon en attendant que Sun' finisse afin d'observer la rue à peine éclairée en contre-bas.

Lorsque la maîtresse du T-shirt que je portais débarqua sur le balcon, elle nous retrouva écroulées de rire par terre suite à la discutions sur les RP de Juuri qui se voulaient tout mignons mais qui partaient toujours ou presque dans les 18+.* Elle se joignit rapidement à nous et nous ne retournâmes dans la chambre qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, totalement légères.** Mais toutes les bonnes choses ayant une fin, nous oubliâmes la discussion sérieuse que nous devions avoir et nous nous glissâmes dans notre (petit) lit.

Et nous comprîmes notre erreur.

Comme vous l'aurez compris, nous n'étions pas le groupe le plus silencieux que cette terre ait porté (moi la première). Pourtant, la seule question qui me passa par la tête fut « _Mais comment on a fait pour ne rien entendre? »_.

Et en effet, la voix de Juuri reprenait possession du silence auquel nous aspirions:

« -Yamete Mahyar-sempai! »***

... L'avantage d'être à trois dans un lit est que cela permet de pouvoir observer trois réactions différentes:

Lorinéa, qui essaya soudainement de se mettre en position latérale de Shin, se ramassa la figure par terre (J'avais dit que le lit était petit).

Pour ma part, je m'étais tendue comme un arc, incapable de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un cil.

D'ailleurs, Sunwings en profita puisque le violent sursaut qui la prit la fit ratterir et s'accrocher à moi comme une moule à son rocher en émettant des sons extrêmement étranges. Si moi ils me perturbèrent, ils ne semblèrent pas déranger Juuri dont la voix filtrait à travers le mur dans notre dos:

« -Ah...Ah! Alors, level up ou pas? »****

Un petit rire lui répondit:

« -Ça dépend...prête à passer à l'étape supérieure ou pas? »

Déglutissement (de notre part et de celle de Juuri) et hésitation avant de répondre (cette fois seulement de Juuri):

« -Je pense que de toute façon, maintenant que je suis lancée... »

Si notre chambre n'était pas plongée dans le noir, je suis sûre qu'on aurait pu me confondre avec une tomate. Et pourtant je n'avais aucun coup de soleil.

Lorinéa se releva et nous regarda d'un air de dire « _Me dites pas qu'il se passe ce que je crois qu'il se passe..._ ». Sunwings lui répondit d'un coup d'oeil suggérant un « _Désolée de te désobéir mais je pense que c'est le cas..._ ». La première ferma un instant les paupières avant de les rouvrir sous-entendant un « _Oh mon dieu..._ » auquel Sun' rajouta un « _Euthanasie..._ » d'un regard entendu. Je les regardais d'un air perdu à mon tour ( oui, moi aussi je maîtrise la télépathie!) cherchant à exprimer la question que nous nous posions toutes: « _Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?..._ ». Elles me fixèrent avec incompréhension.

Oubliez la télépathie, c'est que des conneries réservées à certaines personnes d'élite.

Pleurant sur mon pauvre sort d'humaine commune aux pouvoirs inexistants, j'exprimais ma question dans un soufflement à peine audible. Il faut croire que l'activité de télépathe exclut totalement l'ouïe supersonique parce qu'elles ne comprirent absolument rien de ce que j'avais dit au vu de leurs expressions. (Je commence à voir comment marche ma télépathie perso; je suis comme un télégraphe cassé: j'intercepte et analyse les infos mais mon langage est défectueux quand il s'agit de les renvoyer... Faut que j'aille voir un mécano...). Je répétais donc légèrement plus fort ma question. Ou tout du moins le début; Juuri aimant, apparemment, l'effet que produisait ses « répliques » sur mes fins de phrases:

« -Que...Kyaaah! Non, je t'en prie...oh mon dieu...Mahyar! Là, ici! »

Là, le lit ne grinçait plus, il rendait l'âme. ***** Tout comme nous en passant.

L'homme au prénom qui avait été prononcé avec une voix particulièrement aiguë sembla apprécier la remarque:

« - Mon dieu? A ce point? Je savais que j'étais apprécié mais quand même...Han! »

Il y eut un bruis sourd, comme si quelque chose ( ou quelqu'un, là, je ne savais plus trop) venait de se cogner contre le mur.

Pour notre part, Sunwings et moi avions rejoint Lorinéa par terre (toujours à cause de la trop petite taille du lit) et nous étions serrées les unes contre les autres comme des pingouins pour se protéger du froid. Et pourtant, Dieu seul sait qu'on avait chaud.

Un soupir pour le moins puissant nous parvînt de la chambre adjacente. Un déglutissement commun nous prit et _ ne me demandez pas comment, moi-même j'en étais émerveillée _ je parvins enfin à formuler la question que je voulais précédemment poser aux filles. Il y eut un silence que je jugeais nécessaire pour reprendre nos esprits et quand, à travers le mur, nous perçûmes un « Merci Mahyar » soulagé ( et que nous trouvions particulièrement glauque) Lorinéa s'écria _ en chuchotant_ :

« -A la salle de bain! »

Et voici comment nous finîmes notre nuit, collées aux placards blancs et à la douche que nous avait prêté cet hôtel _ qui devait être maudit selon moi _ .

Enfin, finir notre nuit est un bien grand mot étant donné que Mahyar et Juuri semblaient avoir eu envie de continuer à « jouer » jusqu'aux environs de 5h du mat'.

Et que notre état de choc ne nous permit de nous endormir qu'environ deux heures plus tard, soit une demi-heure avant que le réveil ne sonne.

Autant vous dire qu'on avait pas eu notre quota.

Voilà pourquoi la scène matinale donnait ça:

« Hey, les filles! Vous avez 20 minutes de ret...Mais c'est quoi ces têtes de zombies? Et pourquoi vous arrivez ensemble? Enfin surtout toi Syla, ça fait 25 minutes que Ju' est là. Vous n'étiez pas censées partager la même chambre? »

Lorsque Myfanwi prononça ce nom, nous nous redressâmes comme de vieux bouts de bois tous raides et commençâmes à chercher frénétiquement la brune des yeux.

Comment ça on est bêtes, elle est forcément avec Mahyar? Mais vous vous croyez devins ou quoi? Mais laissez-moi vous dire que non Môssieurs! Bien sûr que no...Okay, vous êtes devins et je vais transformer ma vie en un immense recueil de fantasy!

Remarquez, l'avantage du jour c'est que c'était plus soft que durant la nuit...A croire même qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre eux deux...Okay, je la boucle...

Lorsque l'objet (celui féminin) de notre attention, nous repéras, elle nous fit de grands signes de la main et nous indiqua les places à côté d'elle. Ma première réaction fut: « _Une issue de secours, vite!_ ». Mais me disant que je mettrais trop de temps à rejoindre la porte, je faillis faire comme Lorinéa et essayer de me cacher sous une table. Malheureusement, comme elle se fit chopper par Sun' qui lui dit d'un air affligé « -Trop tard...on y va... » je me dit qu'il fallait mieux l'écouter et les suivre bien gentiment et avec pragmatisme... Comment ça je suis de mauvaise foi? Absolument pas, je suis par... Bon, d'accord...

En vérité, il fallu que Klervia me dise: « Pourquoi tu te caches derrière tes mains, plantée comme un piquet en plein milieu de la salle? » pour que je me rende compte que l'invisibilité ne faisait pas ( non plus) partie de mes attributions (à rayer de la liste) et que je rejoigne la table avec l'entrain d'un condamné à mort. Qui aurait trouvé fun de se peindre le visage avec le sang de sa victime afin d'obtenir la jolie teinte que mon visage arborait.

Je m'asseyais donc à côté d'elle (Sun' et Lorinéa m'ayant élégamment laissé cette place de choix) en fixant le petit-déjeuner éparpillé sur la table. Sous-entendu: Je regardais la table pour mieux éviter de la regarder. Et ça ne s'améliora pas quand elle sortit cette phrase à Mahyar alors que le groupe d'Aventure se levait pour partir:

« -C'était...sympa hier. Merci. »

Sunwings, Lorinéa et moi recrachâmes nos boissons respectives et nous etoufâmes à moitié en entendant la réponse:

« -On remet ça quand tu veux. »******

Apparemment nous n'étions pas les seules que l'échange avait choqué car Myfanwi réagit au quart de tour lorsque Mahyar quitta la pièce, coupant par là même l'herbe sous le pied à plusieurs personnes:

« -Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui était sympa? »

Elle ne devait sans doute pas percevoir les signaux énergiques signifiant un « NON! » royal que nous lui envoyions parce qu'elle attendit avec ferveur la réponse qu'aurait cette question. Et Juuri lui répondit le plus naturellement du monde. Nous laissant la mâchoire décrochée:

« -Bah en allant récupérer ma veste dans la chambre hier, je suis tombée sur Mahyar qui récupérais je ne sais quoi lui aussi. Et puis on a commencé à parler et de fil en aiguille on a fini par aller dans sa chambre où il m'a montré un jeu de rôle sur plateau et...bah...on y a joué. »

...Bon okay, je vous l'accorde...:Je suis une idiote qui ne pratique finalement pas la télépathie, ne serait-ce qu'un chouïa.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Avant de quitter l'hôtel (nettement plus rassurées pour trois personnes de la fanbase), Juuri décida de passer à l'accueil (près de laquelle je me trouvais):

« -Bonjour, je vient pour rendre les clés de ma chambre et aussi, je voulais vous signaler qu'on entend particulièrement les bruits de la chambre 69 lorsqu'on est dans la chambre 68. Est-ce normal? »

Je faillis m'étouffer en l'entendant (ça allait devenir une nouvelle habitude...). La réceptionniste, bien que suspecte en remarquant que ce n'était pas le numéro qui était affiché sur la clé qu'elle venait de rendre, lui répondit:

« -Ah! Oui pardonnez-nous, il me semblait avoir prévenu le locataire mais le mur est abimé au-dessus des entêtes de lit, c'est pourquoi nous avons placé des tableaux. Le réparateur devrait arriver d'ici deux jours alors nous nous excusons que ça ait pu vous déranger. »

Mon amie secoua légèrement la tête avant de lui répondre:

« -Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est surtout que c'était des bruits bizarres...Ah! Il y avait également une grosse araignée dans les draps, mon ami a explosé sa pantoufle dessus en la lançant contre le mur et nous avons nettoyé mais si jamais il reste des traces, nous nous en excusons par avance.

...Je déteste les araignées... »

Murmura t-elle pour elle-même en repartant.

Je restais stupéfaite quelques instants avant de la poursuivre en trottinant, la bouche (enfin) fermée.

« _Je promets de ne plus douter comme ça de toi Ju', excuse mon cerveau tellement inventif..._ »

To Be Continued...

*(NDA: Je ne fais pas de pub, absolument pas...elle va me tuer...)

**(NDJ: Nous sommes des îles flottantes~...)

***signifie arrêtez en japonais

****(NDJ: Non, pas level up, pas level up, PAS LEVEL UP~!)

*****(NDJ: Cette expression du déliiice...~pardon)

******(NDJ: et la fanbase finit ainsi en PLS dans une marre de sang et de bulles...)

Et voilà, premier OS posté. Je crois que c'est l'un des plus longs de ce recueil mais il faudra que je vérifie... en tout cas j'espère qu'il vous aura plu car...le deuxième OS que je posterais sera comme une suite de celui-là! (voir carrément une suite en fait mais bon...). Ce ne sera pas le cas pour le reste du recueil alors ne partez pas tout de suite si vous n'avez pas aimé! le troisième sera totalement différencié des deux premiers!

A Lundi prochain!

Ceci est la réponse à NightmareDragon pour sa review pour « Le hurlement du loup » (si jamais tu passes par là...):

Merci beaucoup! Ta review m'a fait très plaisir! Je suis vraiment heureuse que cet Os t'ait plu à ce point. Je ne pensais pas vraiment faire de suite...mais après que tu m'ai dit que ça faisait penser que tout nétait pas fini, je l'ai relue et j'ai fait genre « Ah mais oui,...ce serait pas bête... » mais bon, je ne suis toujours pas sûre donc...XD

« ça rend terriblement classe » ? C'est vrai? Yeepee! je suis heureuse, je pourrais (presque) mourir en paix!

Quant à ta question, je te dirais que...bah... euh...en fait j'ai pas de réponse...tendance passagère? On va dire que c'est ça! XD

Je suis désolée de ne te répondre que maintenant en tout cas, je ne suis que peu régulière dans le temps entre les fics que je poste et je n'avais pas moyen de te répondre par PM donc...bah voilà, désolée...-'


	3. Chapter 3: Le Gage

ALOHA tout le monde et surtout JOYEUX NOËL! J'espère que la fête s'est bien passée chez vous, et que papa noël a été généreux! Voici ma petit contribution (réellement minime mais bon, c'est mieux que rien...).

Bon, Chapitre 2 à l'heure! (Mais quel Miracle!hallellujia!) chut la petite voix! (tu lui dit pas chut à la petite voix quand t'arrives pas à parler avec ta voix cassée!) oui mais là j'ai pas besoin de petite voix, J'ECRIS!

Bref, pardon pour cet instant d'égarement, le mal de gorge (et la tisane qui va avec) font des ravages chez moi... Ce chapitre est plus court que le précédent et j'en suis moins fière...mais à vous de voir!

Remerciements et réponses aux reviews en bas de page!

Disclaimer: aucune des personnes de ce recueil ne m'appartient à l'exception de syla cependant le contexte provient de mon esprit (et encore heureux parce que sinon, vous pouvez être sûr que la fin du monde serait proche, mon esprit n'est pas le plus calme que cette terre ait connue...)

J'espère que vous apprécierez, ENJOY! _

Chapitre 2: Le Gage (suite d'hôtel et compagnie):

Vous vous souvenez de cette nuit d'horreur?

Vous savez, celle que je vous ai raconté.

Celle passée à trois avec Sunwings et Lorinéa dans la salle de bain, réduites au rang de lutins des placards à cause de phrases totalement ambiguës venant de la chambre d'à côté!

Eh bien nous oui, et pour le coup on ne sait pas vraiment si s'en souvenir est bien ou totalement affreux...

Explications: suite à notre demi-heure de sieste (car on ne peut décemment pas appeler « nuit » ce court laps de temps de somnolence peuplée de rêves dont nous nous serions bien passés), nous étions allées à la convention.

Bien qu'extrêmement (beaucoup) fatiguées, nous avions passées un moment plus qu'agréable à flanner entre les stands. Pour illustrer métaphoriquement la situation, vous n'avez qu'à imaginer un essaim d'abeilles se regroupant sur une fleur (ici désignant un stand) avant de passer à la suivante et ainsi de suite, et vous aurez une vague idée de la fanbase telle qu'elle était sur le site aujourd'hui.

Sun', Lorinéa et moi avions unanimement enfermé les pseudos-souvenirs de la nuit (à double tour) dans notre esprit (bien que certaines avaient eu une folle envie d'en savoir plus mais nous ne citerons personne...) et discutions bon train avec Juuri du jeu auquel elle avait joué. Ce qu'il en ressortit fut que nous l'achèterions dès que nous le trouverions malgré la nuit qu'il nous avait donné (après tout, pourquoi pas, si il était aussi bien qu'elle le prétendait...).

En apercevant le stand d'Aventure, nous nous étions rapprochées et avions attendues qu'il n'y ait plus trop de monde pour leur parler. De fil en aiguille (et ne me demandez pas comment, j'en étais la première ébahie) nous en étions arrivés à parler de manger ensemble quand ils auraient fini.

Bon, forcément, il n'as pas fallu énormément de temps pour que nous acceptions l'offre et prévoyons un point de rendez-vous. Le soleil étant présent, c'est l'idée d'un pique-nique collectif qui avait germée et prévalue sur les autres (plus de place ne pouvant pas faire de mal).

Nous étions reparties quelques minutes plus tard, un sourire placardé sur le visage. Et plus aucun pseudos-souvenirs en tête.

C'est dans un état second de joie que nous avions patienté jusqu'à 13h où nous avions rejoints le point de ralliement.

Celui-ci, baigné de soleil, était une clairière en bordure de forêt où se trouvaient déjà quelques personnes, la fanbase s'étant séparée en plusieurs groupes selon les goûts de chacun durant la matinée. Nous nous étions donc assis dans l'herbe environ cinq minutes avant que Bob, Seb, Krayn, Fred et Mahyar ne se joignent à nous. Une fois arrivés, beaucoup de discutions avaient été mises sur le tapis (notamment le jeu de rôle qu'avaient essayé Mahyar et Juuri _ il semblait vraiment bien... _ ) avant que quelqu'un ne propose un action/vérité/gage; accueilli sous un rire général mais rapidement accepté à l'unanimité.

Histoire que tout le monde soit au fait et que personne ne puisses dire «mais je ne savais pas... », les règles furent rapidement instaurées et dictées à haute voix. Nous avions donc le choix entre:

Action: une action serait proposée à la personne devant l'effectuer par son/sa voisin(e) de gauche. Cette action serait « neutre », ne comportant donc pas d'allusions trop « osées » sans pour autant devoir être trop sérieuses.

Vérité: une question serait posée à la personne devant y répondre toujours par son/sa voisin(e) de gauche, cette fois sans réel interdit à l'exception de questions racistes, antisémites, ect... cela allait de soi!

Si la proposition qu'avait reçu le joueur dans l'une ou l'autre des deux catégories précédentes était refusée par celui-ci, il recevrait un gage selon le bon vouloir de celui qui le poserait. Il devrait être gentillet (dans le sens pas dangereux) mais pourrait être totalement WTF.

/!\On ne pouvait pas faire le même choix plus de deux fois d'affilée et les questions ou actions seraient posées dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre sur le cercle qui avait été formé.

Le groupe étant pour le moins inventif, nous avions pu assister à des choses plutôt insolites et drôles. Et apparemment, personne ne s'en plaignait.

Pour ma part, Juuri (ma voisine de gauche) s'en était donnée à cœur joie et j'avais dû danser la macarena en chantant _**Je collectionne des canards**_ autour d'un feu de camps inexistant au centre du cercle. Pour autant, Krayn m'avait battu à plate couture car son action (qui était pourtant relativement semblable à la mienne) l'avait amené à faire comme moi mais en position du canard et en chantant cette fois _**God save the queen..**_

Ne demandez pas ou était la logique, il n'y en avait pas...

Le fait est que cinq bons tours de cercle avaient été effectués quand Juuri refusa pour la première fois de répondre à une question (pour ne pas la citer, celle-ci était: « Est-ce que tu as déjà eu un petit copain? »; elle n'avait même pas réussit à dire qu'elle ne voulait pas répondre...) et écopa donc d'un gage.

En soi Myfanwi (sa voisine de gauche) avait été gentille. Elle avait demandé à ce que Juuri aille faire un bisous sur la joue à Mahyar (Réactions de la majorité des gens? « OOOh c'est mignoooon... »). Pourquoi? Personne ne le savait mais en tout cas, elle, elle semblait s'amuser follement.

Juuri, quant à elle, avait regardé Mahyar et avait sortit ( le plus naturellement du monde) un « ...pourquoi pas? ».

Sun' (ma voisine de droite), Lorinéa (sa voisine de droite) et moi avions légèrement (notez l'euphémisme) bugé (Rapport aux questions existentielles vous voyez, rire ou ne pas rire, telle est la question et autres profondes interrogations du même genre...). Vous l'aurez deviné, les souvenirs étaient également revenus.

Je décidais cette fois d'écouter la petite voix optimiste de ma conscience qui me disait « Mais arrête de te faire des films! Il ne va rien se passer, il n'y a pas de sous-entendu, c'est un gage. Un G-A-G-E! » d'une vois de hippie. Et étant donné que la dernière fois que je ne l'avais pas prise en compte j'avais fini dans une cabine de douche (pas de mauvaise interprétation s'il vous plaît) je respirais un bon coup et suivait ses conseils. Sunwings et Lorinéa semblèrent penser la même chose car elles se détendirent considérablement. Sun' sortit même son portable d'un air joyeux en disant: « ça mérite une photo-souvenir! ».

Seulement _ je n'ai aucune idée de comment ça as pu se produire _ quand Juuri entreprit de déposer un baiser sur la joue du MJ, celui-ci ( qui semblait surpris qu'elle l'ait réellement fait, allez savoir pourquoi ) tourna la tête. Et ils s'embrassèrent. Et j'entendis un « clic! » typique de prise de photo à ma droite. Et je vis le reste de l'assemblée ouvrir la bouche et les yeux ébahis. Et je n'étais même pas choquée...

... Mais c'est quoi mon problème?! Que quelqu'un me diagnostique!

Est-ce que c'était à cause des films bien plus hards qu'on s'étaient faits durant la nuit? En tout cas, je ne pus dire qu'une seule chose. Et celle-ci fut:

« -Sun'? Lorinéa? Un recueil à trois, ça vous tente? Je pense qu'on à de quoi écrire pour un bon bout de temps là... »

Et Sunwings me répondit:

« -Et on a même l'image de cover... »

Ce à quoi Lorinéa acquiesça d'un air particulièrement enthousiaste:

« -Je m'y met dès que je rentre... »

Le reste de l'assemblée semblait perdue.

Le fin mot de l'histoire? J'avais passé mon temps à me faire trimballer d'événements en événements sans rien comprendre à ce qui se passait du début à la fin et je comptais en faire un recueil. Vous y croyez vous? Naaaaaan...Moi non plus...mais je ne croyais pas à la plupart des choses que je faisais d'ordinaire, pourquoi ça changerait?

...N'empêche...

Purée d'optimisme à la con, la prochaine fois, j'écoute mon instinct!

FIN

Youpi! Vive le Mahyuuri!

Maintenant, merci de tout cœur aux reviews qui me sont laissées! C'est un magnifique cadeau de noël de pouvoir vous lire:

Aussi, merci à:

Sunwings: Mais quand j'ai imaginé ce T-shirt, j'ai réellement eu des étoiles dans les yeux! xD

Ah Ah! La PLS est notre seul refuge! xD (et bientôt celui de ton frère si je continue de te faire rire ;) )

Lorinéa:AH! * va dans l'encadrement de la porte * « JU'! T'est démasquée! » xD

Plus sérieusement, j'ai envie de te dire pourquoi pas pour la version de l'OS « dans la chambre de Mahyar »...peut-être en bonus qui sait ;)

Ne t'inquiète pas, le jour ou tu chercheras à en savoir plus sur leur relation dans mes fictions en collant ton oreille sur le mur (ou en faisant tout comme) arriveras bien plus vite que tu ne le croit...un peu de patience (et surtout devine pourquoi maintenant! x) )

Je vais faire de mon mieux pour la pousser vers les RP, promis, je ferais tout ce que je peux pour la pousser à en faire avec toi! (étant donné qu'elle est pas contre et qu'elle as juste des contraintes horaires ça devrait passer ;3 )

Heureuse que tu attendes mes écrits avec impatience, je ferais de mon mieux pour qu'ils te plaisent! \\(* o *)/

2 cookies par semaine? Ouh...nous avons une connaisseuse...VENDU!

NightmareDragon FB: ouf, sincèrement ça me rongeait que tu puisses m'en vouloir... - -'

C'est vrai? Vous ne vous en remettriez pas? Merci! Je continuerais donc à éviter les couteaux, ciseaux et autres objets tranchants que pourrait me balancer Juuri! Mes efforts ne sont pas vains!

Je suis heureuse que cette fic t'ait plu et espère de tout cœur que ça continueras à être le cas. Le rouge est la seule réelle couleur en ce monde! et j'en suis une grande exécutrice! Heureuse de voire que je ne suis pas la seule ;3

Je remercie également activement Sunwings et Lorinéa qui me laissent les utiliser dans ces écrits (saluez leur courage, il est réellement louable...cookies et mikados à vous deux! _ ça vaut pour le culte également_ ) ainsi que tous ceux qui viennent jeter un coup d'œil à ce recueil et qui vont même jusqu'à le rajouter comme favoris ou qui le suive (tout comme ils le font pour moi); vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir ni à quel point je vous en suis reconnaissante! Ça signifie que vous vous intéressez un tant soit peu à ce que je fait et rien ne saurait me faire plus plaisir! Et même ceux qui passent sans rien laisser, je peux vous voir passer et ça me met du baume au cœur.

Le petit bouton Review est en bas de page, puissiez-vous le trouver chers lecteurs! Je vous en serais très reconnaissante et plus encore!

A Lundi prochain tout le monde!


	4. Chapter 4: Le Chat

ALOHA tout le monde! et surtout... BONNE ANNEE!

OUAIS! Vive 2016! Banzaï! (/* 0 *)/

Et un nouveau chapitre également ^^ . Nan, parce que faudrait pas que je vous oublie non plus! (vous inquiétez pas, ça n'arriveras pas! ;3 )

En espérant qu'il vous plaise!

Disclaimer: Et non, les personnages présents ne m'appartiennent pas...à l'exception de syla bien entendu, celle-là pas touche! Au fait, merci JuuriSan d'exister, du coup je peux te martyriser jour et nuit! Nyark!

Réponse aux reviews et remerciements en fin de page et sur ce, ENJOY!

Chapitre 3: Le Chat ! ou Rencontre fusionnelle avec un poteau… :

Juuri déambulait dans les rues de Lyon l'air sereine. Sa journée venait de se terminer et elle profitait de son temps libre pour aller se dégourdir les jambes. Elle savait qu'elle allait passer le reste de sa soirée à écrire et/ou dessiner dès qu'elle poserait un pied chez elle, alors autant profiter des rayons solaires si agréables pour la saison avant de rentrer. Son portable vibra, l'avertissant d'un appel. Elle décrocha:

« -Yep?

[-Juuri? C'est Syla, je viens de rentrer et j'ai vu que t'étais pas là mais je sais que tu as fini. Quand tu reviendras, tu pourras acheter des œufs et du lait? Je comptais faire des crêpes!]

-Du lait et des œufs? Beaucoup?

[-une boîte de six pour les œufs et deux bouteilles de lait ce serait génial!]

-Pas de problèmes! Je finis de me balader et je reviens.

[-Oki, te paume pas!]

-Me paumer? Dans Lyon? Alors que je connais le quartier? Tu te foutrais pas un peu de moi là?

[-Juste un peu, mais c'est pour ton bien! Si je le fais pas maintenant ce sera double dose ce soir!]

-Je me disais aussi...Bref, à tout à l'heure.

[-Yep, a tout'.]

Elle raccrocha en souriant. Sa coloc' était une vraie gamine quand elle s'y mettait. Un peu comme elle...

* Bah, après tout c'est moi qui l'ait formée, c'est que ça a été un bon padawan... * sourit-elle en repensant à toutes les conneries et à tous les délires qu'elles avaient eu.

Elle continua de marcher encore un peu et s'arrêta au tournant d'une ruelle. Et elle le vit. Des étoiles plein les yeux, elle sourit de nouveau et...s'accroupit. Elle commença à agiter sa main près du sol et prononça d'une petite voix enjouée:

« Chat! Viens là...Minou, minou... Aller le chat, viens par ici! »

Les gens passaient derrière elle, la regardant bizarrement.

Bah quoi ? Elle avait le droit de parler aux chats si elle en avait envie, non ? Elle ne fit donc pas attention à eux et se rapprocha du petit félin tricolore :

« -Chat ! Allez, viens là ! Chat ! »

L'animal la regarda, l'arrière-train posé sur le goudron. Pourquoi cette humaine était-elle là ? Il la fixa un moment de ses pupilles en fentes et se releva. Pour mieux s'enfuir dans le sens opposé.

La jeune femme grogna : Ah il voulait jouer à ça ? Eh bien il allait perdre !

Elle se précipita à sa suite dans un magnifique sprint. Magnifique sprint brutalement stoppé par un poteau.

La jeune femme s'écroula, ses longs cheveux bruns flottants derrière elle tandis qu'une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait _« Et le vainqueur est~...Le Chat ! Mais quelle surprise ! »_ avec sarcasme.

Elle butterait la petite voix quand elle se réveillerait.

OoOoOoOoO

Mahyar marchait _normalement_ dans la rue, à une heure _normale_ , dans un endroit _normal_ , après une journée _normale_ quand un chat sortit de la ruelle en face de lui comme si il avait le feu aux fesses. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux en vérité.

Oui, quand on voit une jeune fille débouler en hurlant « CHAAAAAT ! » dans un sprint absolument incroyable avant de se prendre un réverbère dans un arrêt tout aussi incroyable puis s'écrouler en disant « connasse de petite voix », on pouvait comprendre la réaction du pauvre félin.

D'abord pétrifié sur place par la scène _ improbable _ à laquelle il venait d'assister, il se rapprocha rapidement de la jeune femme évanouie :

« -Ça va mademoiselle? »

N'obtenant pas de réponses, il commença à lui administrer de petites tapes sur les joues quand il remarqua que quelque chose clochait . Vous croyez que c'était normal que sa poitrine ne se soulève pas ? Non ? Merde ! Il regarda rapidement autour de lui. Il était seul… Pourquoi tant de haine ?! Il appela rapidement le 18 et sans se perdre en trop de détails leur indiqua leur position. Rompu aux soins de premier secours, il écouta les battements de cœur de l'amie des poteaux en métal pour remarquer que… eh bien qu'il n'y en avais plus. Gardant son calme il commença les massages cardiaques et enchaîna le bouche-à-bouche avant de réitérer les massages. Alors qu'il se penchait pour la troisième fois d'une deuxième série de bouche-à-bouche, il sentit le corps bouger sous lui et la jeune femme se releva d'un coup en hurlant élégamment un : « Euthanasie vous sauvera ! ».

Malheureusement, le mouvement brusque ne laissa aucune sortie de secours à Mahyar qui rencontra le front couvert de cheveux bruns de la « victime ».

Aïe.

Elle tomba de nouveau en arrière en disant « vive Mahyar~ », replongeant dans un sommeil réparateur, cette fois sans danger pour sa vie. L'ambulance arriva environ 30 secondes plus tard.*

OoOoOoOoO

Le docteur regarda une nouvelle fois sa fiche, légèrement intimidé sous le regard de la personne qui se trouvait à côté de lui.

« -Un poteau… ?

-Oui, oui, il semblerait que ce soit la raison de sa présence ici .

-Un poteau ? »

Il acquiesça de nouveau d'un hochement de tête.

« -Un POTEAU ?! »

Le pauvre fonctionnaire releva de nouveau la tête en entendant pour la troisième fois la même réplique. Chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire.

En effet face à lui, une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains courts montait lentement mais sûrement en pression, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Il lança un regard apeuré à la troisième personne _consciente_ assise dans la pièce. Celui-ci ne releva même pas les yeux, ses dreadlocks cachant son visage. Syla enchaîna :

« -Vous voulez me faire croire que mon amie a fait un arrêt cardiaque après s'être pris une connerie de réverbère tagué en pleine poire ? »

Sa voie était doucereuse, calme et basse. Trop pour que ce soit représentatif de son état d'esprit pensa le médecin. Il répondit d'une voix légèrement tremblante :

« -...O-Oui...? »

Son interlocutrice ferma les yeux, les plissant légèrement. Le médecin déglutit. Quand elle les rouvris, elle s'adressa à la personne endormie dans le lit d'hôpital _ qui profitait de la situation pour baver allègrement sur ses cheveux et son haut par la même occasion... _ :

« -Juuri, tu as actuellement 5 secondes pour te réveiller, me dire ce qu'il t'est arrivé avec tes mots et m'expliquer la raison pour laquelle je me trouve dans cette chambre aseptisée au lieu de préparer _tranquillement_ une pâte à crêpes chez nous. Le tout de manière en ressortir vivante à la fin: ... 1 ... 2 ... »

La belle endormie émit un léger ronflement.

« - ... 3 ... »

Elle bailla ostensiblement.

« - ... 4 ... »

Elle grogna profondément.

« - ... et 5 ... »

Il y eut un moment de flottement puis la jeune fille se redressa d'un coup en hurlant:

« -J'AI OUBLIE LES OEUFS! »

Les deux hommes présents dans la pièce sursautèrent, incroyablement surpris. Après tout, la malade était dans les vapes moins de cinq secondes avant. L'amie de la blessée, elle, émit juste un grognement annonciateur de son humeur:

« -C'est une des raisons oui... »

Juuri cligna des yeux et la regarda:

« - Oh! Syla! ... Je ... euh... t'est fâchée..? »

La susnommée grinça des dents:

« -Nooon~ tu crois? Ma vieille, tu dois être la seule fille _au monde_ qui réussit à faire un infarctus en se prenant un _poteau_ dans une ruelle à l'autre bout de Lyon alors qu'elle devait _juste_ aller faire des courses _simples_ et qu'elle a trouvé _préférable_ de poursuivre un _chat_ alors que... »

Sentant la moutarde monter au nez de sa colocataire tyrannique, Juuri sortit le seul truc qui lui passa par la tête (et qui _ actuellement _ pouvait calmer son amie):

« -Attends! Mahyar m'a embrassé... »

L'autre ferma sa bouche pendant que le MJ recrachait la moitié du verre d'eau qu'un membre du personnel médical lui avait gentiment donné. Il releva la tête d'un air éberlué (et qui _ soit-dit en passant _ affichait un magnifique bandage frontal).

« -QUOI? » hurla Mahyar, qui ne pensait pas être reconnu (et encore moins qu'on prendrait ce sauvetage dans ce sens...)

Syla regarda Juuri et, ignorant Mahyar, dit:

« -Oui, c'est bon, je l'ai pris en photo... »**

Elle se tourna vers le médecin qui, lui, se trouvait toujours la bouche ouverte en fixant sa patiente:

« - Vous m'avez dit que son état était stable _ du moins autant qu'il peut l'être chez elle _ et qu'elle ne craignait plus rien. Serait-il possible qu'elle sorte de cette salle au blanc immaculé maintenant? »

Son ton était plus doux, voir même totalement calme. Envolée l'aura effrayante, envolé le regard de tueuse, envolé le ton de psychopathe... Il la fixa, éberlué, avant d'acquiescer distraitement. La châtain ne se fit pas prier et, après avoir récupéré les affaires de sa colocataire et amie, elle l'alpagua:

« -Ju'? On y va. »

Ladite « Ju' » afficha un grand sourire et se sortit du lit. Alors qu'elle allait passer la porte d'un pas guilleret (bien que quelque peu zigzaguant), sa padawan s'arrêta et lui dit:

« - Tu y échappes maintenant mais ne croit pas une seule seconde que je vais oublier ce qu'il s'est passé... »

Juuri déglutit avec appréhension tandis que son amie fit un léger signe de la main agrémenté d'un magnifique sourire:

« - A bientôt, j'espère, Mahyar. »

Le pauvre MJ la regarda, pas sûr de l'attitude à adopter, tandis que la seconde jeune femme fit un léger signe de la main, mimant un merci en cherchant à s'éclipser.

Ça lui apprendrait à aider des inconnus...Avait-il vraiment envie de les revoir...?

 _*NDJ : J'ai peur en fait ! Comment je fais pour MOURIR sur un POTEAU!?_

**NDJ: _En bonne fangirl bien évidemment..._

Yeepee! Je me suis tellement marrée à écrire cet OS! XD

A se demander comment ça m'est venu à l'esprit quand je l'ai écrit (moi-même je n'ai pas de réponses, juste le fait de savoir qu'il s'est écrit tout seul...). J'espère qu'il vous as plu et que vous n'hésiterez pas à le commenter, même si c'est pour me dire que vous n'avez pas aimé ou que quelque chose vous as dérangé (et tant mieux si c'est constructif), je cherche avant tout a m'améliorer pour que mes prochaines fois soient mieux que mes précédentes. (je ne mords pas et je me nourris aux reviews, s'il vous plaît! * fait ses yeux de chien battu * )

Bon sinon, merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui me follow (moi ou mon histoire) qui m'ajoutent en favoris (toujours moi ou mon histoire) ou qui m'envoient des reviews! Je vous aime!

Voilà donc pour ceux qui me laissent des reviews:

Klervia: Nooooon! Ne meurs pas je t'en prie! Nous avons besoin de toi et nombreux sont ceux qui ne s'en remettraient pas! Si malgré le fait que tu avais vu le coup venir (il faut dire aussi qu'il était gros comme une maison...- -') tu l'as apprécié, alors merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir!

Longue vie au Mahyuuri! (ça va finir comme cri de ralliement ce truc - -') * récupère les cookies et les bonbons au miel tout en retenant Juuri * (ils m'ont beaucoup aidé, merci!^^)

Sunwings: Ouais...je me demande encore comment je peux être encore en vie... je dois avoir un ange gardien, c'est la seule explication! Euh... Fuis Lorinéa, ta vie est en danger! (j'avais pourtant fait en sorte que ce jeu ne le soit pas trop dans les règles... comment tu as fait? 0.0)

Que...Un koala? Mais...mais... UN CALIN! (je suis totalement d'accord, ces petites bêtes sont incroyablement mignonnes!* 0 *)

JuuriSan: Argh... retrouvée... euh.. j'ai le droit à une prière avant de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances? Non? Bon tant pis... plus qu'une seule option... BANZAÏ! * s'enfuit dans le sens opposé en essayant de t'attirer loin d'elle avec une limonade à la pomme *

Merci onee san! Je te promet que jamais je ne regretterais ce que j'écrit! au nom de... euh ... Du Mahyuuri lui-même! Je tiens bon! Merci de tes encouragements, ils me font très plaisir!

Merci encore à tous! Votre soutien me touche énormément! Et sans oublier les doubles cookies pour Sun' et Lorinéa qui ont accepté d'apparaître sous ma plume (et puis pour la secte)! Merci!

Charybde Syla


	5. Paquet cadeau 3

ALOHA tout le monde!

Bon, un nouvel OS et... celui-ci m'as été inspiré dans les (très) grandes lignes par...JUURI! Et oui (masochiste je vous dit!).

Alors là, il est encore un peu plus étrange que le dernier (à croire que ça va crescendo - -') mais je ne suis pas encore à mon maximum (l'atteindrais-je un jour? J'en doute mais bon...). En espérant que vous ne commenciez pas à fuir, ENJOY!

Disclaimer: Et~...Nope! A l'exception de syla, personne ne m'appartient! ET il vaut mieux pour eux!^^

Paquet Cadeau 3:

Encore une nouvelle journée qui commençait... Mahyar grogna en quittant la douce chaleur de ses draps. Il se leva avec difficulté de on lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard propre et habillé et s'approcha de la cuisine. Il mit en route la radio et se prépara un café. Une journée ne pouvait jamais bien commencer sans café. Une fois le précieux liquide prêt, il le versa dans une magnifique tasse blanche qui affichait fièrement un « Le monde entier tourne autour de moi! », représentant une terre avec une tasse de café la surplombant, et s'adossa à la table de sa cuisine. Il fit trotter son regard sur la pièce en soufflant négligemment sur le contenu brûlant du récipient.

Il y avait là un magnifique plan de travail en métal surmonté de placards en bois, un évier dans lequel traînait un peu de vaisselle de la veille, la table en bois sur laquelle il était appuyé en ignorant délibérément les 4 chaises disposées autour et un meuble de rangement également en bois sur lequel étaient exhibés un banal calendrier, un presse-papier joliment orné de motifs indiens et une corbeille de fruits. Il se dirigeait vers celle-ci en quête d'un fruit jaune, long, tenu en régime et contenant des vitamines B, du potassium et des glucides _ plus communément appelé _banane_ _ lorsque la sonnerie de sa porte d'entrée retentit. Il lança un regard désolé à l'objet de son désir et se rapprocha en grommelant un « J'arrive... » de la porte. Il l'ouvrit en défaisant le verrou et, toujours tasse prônant la valeur du café à la main, se pencha pour voir qui osait l'importuner à _ il venait de regarder l'horloge murale _ 9h47 du matin. Il fronça les sourcils en ne voyant personne.

Une farce d'enfants qui n'avaient rien de mieux à faire? Quelqu'un s'étant trompé de palier? Une erreur d'inattention de quelqu'un croyant avoir appuyé sur un interrupteur plutôt que sur une sonnette? Ou encore _ pourquoi pas _ un chien particulièrement intelligent ayant appuyé sur la sonnette?

Tout était possible et malheureusement, Mahyar ne saurait sans doute jamais la vérité quand au mystère de la sonnette...

Alors qu'il allait refermer la porte dans un haussement d'épaule désintéressé, un mouvement à ses pieds attira son attention. Il orienta son regard vers ce point et ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur.

Plein de petits flashs lui revinrent en tête: son arrivée dans son salon ce matin en ayant la désagréable impression d'oublier quelque chose, le pressentiment qui l'avait prit à la gorge à-même la descente du lit, son regard sur sa cuisine qu'il avait observé attentivement alors même qu'il la connaissait par cœur, la banane (ne demandez pas pourquoi) et le point le plus important ... le calendrier!

Mais comment avait-il fait pour ne plus s'en souvenir alors que Bob, Seb, Krayn et Fred lui avaient dit et répété de faire _très_ à la fanbase ce jour précisément? Il n'en avait aucune idée, il ne s'en était plus souvenu c'est tout. Et grand mal lui en fasse, car à cause de son imprudence _ et peut-être aussi un peu de la fanbase mais ce n'est qu'un détail _ il se retrouvait actuellement avec l'un de leur membre (qu'il connaissait bien) sur son pallier; saucissonnée, avec un bâillon dans la bouche et une pancarte autour du cou sur laquelle était écrit « _JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE MAHYAR! et puisse ce cadeau te combler de joie..._ » d'une écriture fine. Un joli ruban rouge retenait les longs cheveux bruns du « cadeau » en une queue de cheval et formait un joli nœud sur le dessus de son crâne faisant légèrement pensé à un œuf de Pâques...

Mahyar se surprit à la dévisager sans bouger tandis que Juuri _ car oui, c'était bien elle qui était allongée en travers d'un couloir _ n'effectuait pas beaucoup plus de mouvements que le MJ...

Ce ne fut que le bruit de pas dans l'escalier central dans l'immeuble dans lequel habitait Mahyar qui le fit se réveiller. Pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir que si jamais quelqu'un passait, il aurait de quoi se poser des questions.

Sans réfléchir, il jeta la jeune fille sur son épaule, pénétra dans son antre en quatrième vitesse et ferma la porte à double-tour, au cas où quelqu'un aurait la malencontreuse idée d'entrer tandis qu'il détacherait la personne face contre terre dans son salon...

* **Flash-Back** *

« -Ju'? Ju' t'est là?

-Mais non, je t'avais dit que tu avais été trop directe dans ton approche Syla.

-Mais c'est pas comme si elle bavait pas sur lui en cachette non plus, elle devrait pas être si choquée... Si?

-Bah... Quand même... arriver en hurlant « On veux faire une surprise à Mahyar et on s'est dit que ce serait toi le meilleur cadeau! » ... Je pense que j'aurais été aussi traumatisée qu'elle, surtout en voyant le scotch dans tes mains et le ruban qui dépasse de ton sac...

-Mais non! Crois-moi Sun' , niveau conneries on est allées beaucoup plus haut, elle la première!

-Oui mais là... C'est pas que je veux pas hein _ moi j'attends que ça _ c'est juste qu'il aurait fallu attendre qu'on soit à côté d'elle pour lui dire; histoire de pouvoir refermer le piège sur elle s elle essayait de s'échapper et de pas avoir à courir partout.

-Ah! Comme dans un panier de crabe, elle rentre, elle parle avec nous, elle peut plus ressortir.

-Voilà!

-Ah ouais... Pas con... Mais là c'est trop tard...

-Ça... on a plus qu'à la chercher...

-Ouais... euh ... je t'ai dit qu'elle pouvait vraiment bien se débrouiller à cache-cache quand elle voulait?

-Non... On va galérer tu penses?

-Si elle a réagit comme tu l'as dit, ça m'étonnerait pas.

-Mince! Bon, bah t'as qu'à aller par là et moi je vai... QUOI?! Non! Je ne le permettrais PAS!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Sun'?

-J'ai reçu un message de Myf', elle dit que si on peut pas amener Juuri maintenant, notre plan risque de tomber à l'eau... JAMAIS! JUURI, QUOIQUE TU FASSES, JE TE RETROUVERAIS!

-Oula!... Sun' s'est mise en mode ON... P'têt' qu'on va y arriver au final... Ju'? Si tu m'entends et que tu veux pas crever je te conseille de venir rapidement avant que sun' ne démolisse la maison!

Cachée dans un placard parmi les vêtements de ski, Juuri pesta. Myfanwi savait motiver ses troupes, c'était le moins que l'on puisses dire...

L'arrivée en fanfare de ses deux amies l'avait fait bugger mais elle avait réussit à réagir assez vite pour éviter qu'elles ne la trouve et s'était réfugiée dans le petit endroit clos comme un lapin dans son terrier.

Elle grogna un « traîtresses! » à l'encontre de Syla et Sunwings tandis qu'elle se recroquevillait encore plus contre le mur derrière elle. Le bon côté des choses, c'était que encore quelques temps et elle pourrait sortir de là en toute sécurité, le plan de la fanbase tombant à l'eau. Le mauvais _ parmi une multitude d'autres _ c'est qu'elle commençait à avoir des crampes et des fourmis tout le long de ses jambes et au niveau des pieds... Mais pourquoi les placards devaient-ils être si petits?! Elle allait grogner une nouvelle fois quand la porte en bois blanc du placard s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre. D'abord, seule la lumière aveuglante du salon parvint au pupilles de Juuri; puis, d'un coup, le visage de Sunwings apparut tel un screamer dans les jeux d'horreur auxquels jouait la jeune fille.

Retenant un couinement tout sauf digne, elle bloqua sa respiration afin de ne pas faire bouger les piles de vêtements qui la cachaient efficacement. Sunwings inspecta le placard d'un regard circonspect et au bout de quelques instants elle se retira, ne trouvant ce qu'elle cherchait. Juuri relâcha lentement sa respiration et avala une goulée d'air bienvenue. Encore un epu et elle n'aurait plus pu se retenir. Elle reprit lentement son souffle et, rassurée, se recala contre le mur, relâchant ses muscles qu'elle avait inconsciemment crispé. Alors qu'elle fermait les paupières quelques instants, une main la saisit à travers les objets du placard et la tira d'un coup à l'extérieur, faisant s'écrouler la pile de vêtements.

La pauvre brunette atterrit sur une Syla au sourire triomphant derrière laquelle se tenait une Sunwings fière comme un paon. Ce qui n'était pas prévu en revanche, c'est que les piles de vêtements de ski qui venaient de s'effondrer en masses informes sur le sol empêchaient auparavant une paire de planches du même sport de tomber. Aussi, n'ayant plus aucun appui, celles-ci s'écrasèrent avec fracs sur la tête de Juuri qui fit immédiatement un voyage au pays des rêves...

« -Euh...Oups...? »

Fit Syla en snetant le corps de son amie s'avachir sur elle. Sunwings émit une petite grimace de compréhension mais rajouta:

« -...Le petit plus c'est qu'elle sera plus facile à gérer comme ça que éveillée...Non? »

L'autre acquiesça en déglutissant. Le plan de Myfanwi avait intérêt à marcher, parce que si jamais elle devait se trouver à côté de Juuri lorsque cette dernière se réveillerait, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau...

* **Fin du Flash Back** *

Les membres de la fanbase se retrouvèrent dans un café. Leur plan, bien que légèrement chaud sur les bords, avait fini par marcher. Ils discutaient avec animation quant à la suite des évènements. Myfanwi prit la parole:

« -Notre Job, c'était de faire entrer Juuri dans l'appart', ce qu'il va s'y passer maintenant ne nous concerne plus...

Les autres acquiescèrent, bien que légèrement déçus de ne pas pouvoir continuer leur petit jeu, et le cerveau du plan continua:

-... Néanmoins, si la prochaine fois que Sunwings ou Syla croise Juuri et que celle-ci ne les étripent pas, on pourra supposer que tout s'est bien passé... »

Un petit sourire s'afficha sur son visage et elle dit:

« -Maintenant, Qu'est-ce qu'on prévoit pour Seb et/ou que pensez-vous lui offrir? »

Son air se fit, d'une certaine façon, plus effrayant:

« -Ou qui... »

Tout le monde déglutit.

Quelques jours plus tard, par un hasard tout à fait fortuit (Syla ayant tout fait pour que ce jour n'arrive jamais...), Juuri se retrouva face à elle. Oups...

Elles passèrent cependant la journée ensemble à discuter et rigoler sans qu'aucun événement disons ... tragique..., ne se passe. Au bout d'un moment, et sur le bord des nerfs à cause de ses fréquentes frayeurs à chaque fois que Juuri prononçait son nom pour l'interpeller, Syla entreprit de tenter le diable:

-Ju-Juuri?

-Oui?

-Tu...euh... Co-Comment ça va ces temps-ci?

-Ce serait à moi de te poser cette question ! ,s'exclama-t-elle en rigolant, Tu fait une tête de trois pieds de longs! Moi je vais super bien à côté!

Syla la fixa durant un instant en déglutissant puis afficha un sourire soulagé. Myfanwi avait toujours raison!

Désolée, 'pas prit la peine de relire le manque de temps m'y obligeant! N'hésitez cependant pas à me faire part de problèmes dans cet OS si vous en voyez!

Réponses aux reviews:

-Sunwings: Yeah! c'est pas grave! On va dire que c'est normal! (tu m'as beaucoup fait rire, Juuri a eu exactement la même réaction que toi! xD)

-Emeraude-san: Heureuse que ça t'ait plu! ^^ Yep! Faut pas croire, le plus grand danger actuellement c'est pas de possibles extraterrestres méchants mais nous! A vos stylos!XD

-Klervia: Ne te fait pas choper!^^ Ça me ferait mal de te voir punie à cause d'un fou rire à cause de ma fiction (quoique, je dois avouer que la tête du prof si il la lisait aurait des chances d'être assez incroyable...xD)! Mais les poteaux sont le diable réincarnés!(Enoch, on t'as reconnu!O.o) Continue de nier, je ferais de même de mon côté et personne ne pourra jamais le deviner! Quant au fait de mourir... Eh bien, tu as totalement raison! C'est ce qui m'est passé par la tête quant elle s'est « réveillée »; Mahyar pardonnes tout! (et le fait qu'elle ait oublié d'acheter des œufs aussi mais c'est une autre histoire...). MAHYUURI, VICTOIRE A TOI!xD

En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu et à bientôt! (une review svp!) Des cookies pour tout le monde (en plus de la secte pour Lorinéa et Sunwings hein!)!


	6. 00 fanbase

ALOHA tout le monde! Chapitre 5! Ouiiii! vive le Mahyuuri! et... Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit dans le dernier chapitre, plus ça va, plus ça part dans le dérapage non contrôlé...- -'

Là encore, un grand merci à Juuri-san, ma bêta et amie (que j'adore martyriser ;3) qui m'a beaucoup aidée. Je t'adore!

Il se peut que certains d'entre vous apparaissent dans cette fic, et comme je vous le redit en bas, signalez moi si vous ne voulez pas y apparaître après l'avoir lu.

Disclaimer: Je suis la seule qui m'appartient! (cette phrase est très étrange XD) Les autres personnes sont de pauvres êtres prit entre les filets de mon imagination... soyez clément avec eux...

Maintenant que tout ceci est dit... ENJOY!

00 Fanbase:

« -Ça va aller!

-Bien sûr que ça va aller, c'est juste que voilà quoi... Maintenant qu'on y est je deviens timide...

-Timide? Toi?

-Ça veut dire quoi ça?

-Ni plus ni moins que ce que j'ai dit... »

Syla lui lança un regard noir, pas persuadée que son amie venait de la complimenter:

« - Et qu'est-ce que tu as dit en langage développé s'il te plaît?

-Euh... Que tu étais mignonne dans cette tenue mais que normalement y'a rien en dessous?

-Hey! J'allais pas me balader avec ce cosplay sur le dos sans short! Déjà que là je caille... Et en plus je pourrais te retourner ta remarque!

-Touché... mais c'est pas vraiment ça qui aurait dû te déranger... Et où ils sont tous passés bordel?!

-Quelque part? »

Juuri lui lança un regard torve, blasé, dénué de tout espoir. Bref, un regard signifiant « arrête tout de suite tes réponses pourries! ». L'autre afficha en retour un grand sourire, éclatant sous sa perruque brune. Juuri allait lui rétorquer quelque chose quand elle les vit. Les membres de la Fanbase:

« -Ah! Ils sont là! Hey~! »

-Son amie se fit traîner derrière elle comme si son aînée la croyait incapable de marcher _ ce qui n'était bien sûr pas le cas _ :

« -Ah! Juuri, t'est là! On vous attendait... » s'exclama Myfanwi. Elle ajouta: « Ooh... C'est toi Syla? Contente de te rencontrer. »

« -Pareil!... » Lui répondit la jeune fille travestie en pyrobarbare en manteau rouge, « ...Joli cosplay! » finit-elle des étoiles dans les yeux.

« -Hey, je suis Myfanwi, tu croyais quoi?! »

Fit la jeune femme, fière de son travail.

Les autres membres de la fanbase s'approchèrent à leur tour en entamant la conversation. Les questions et remarques fusaient de tous côtés et les discussions allaient bon train, se contrefichant des individus qui les regardaient. Syla ne savait plus où donner de la tête, perdue dans cette marée accueillante mais imposante qu'était la fanbase d'aventure. C'est qu'il y en avait du monde!

Alors qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour répondre aux questions, interventions, accueils et autres remarques posées, l'une d'entre elle attira son attention _ et celle de la plupart de ses interlocuteurs par la même occasion_ :

« -Bah... Elle est où Juuri? » Fit Jahwa et regardant aux alentours.

« -Elle était là il y a même pas deux minutes! » S'exclama Mad.

« -Ah! Ca va pas le faire si on commence déjà à perdre des gens! » Gueula Myf' en fronçant les sourcils.

« -Mais c'est pas possible... Elle se serait perdue? » Gémit Rain _ qui sentait poindre un début de migraine_ .

« -Avec le bruit qu'on fait? Non! Même une huître aurait pu nous retrouver. » Déclara Sunwings en croisant les bras.

« -Bah comment tu expliques qu'elle ne soit plus là alors? » demanda Gryf.

« -Euh... elle a croisé quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait? » supposa Rubéale.

« -Pourquoi pas, après tout c'est super grand ici! »intervint Kimi.

« -En tout cas, il faut vite qu'on... » Commença le Lapin vert.

« -Trouvée! » Hurla une Temtaranne victorieuse.

« -Hein? Ah mais oui... Comment tu as fait?! » questionna Elwansa, abasourdie.

« -Un cosplay de Shin? Je le suivrais à l'odeur les yeux bandés si il le fallait! » Expliqua avec force et conviction cette dernière.

« -... » Les autres la regardèrent quelques instants avant que Tem' ne reprenne:

« -Ah, elle repart! Mais où est-ce qu'elle va à la fin?! »

Syla vit son amie brune (ex)disparue pianoter sur son portable et le porter à son oreille en jetant des regards autour d'elle, comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un. Elle eut soudain un petit soubresaut et se dirigea d'un pas rapide à l'opposé de leur groupe. Syla fronça les sourcils:

« -Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout encore... Elle sait pourtant qu'on est là. »

Kimi, toute souriante, s'écria:

« -Je vais la chercher! »

Elle se fit retenir par deux bras et un corps. Celle à qui appartenait le premier lui dit:

« -Comme l'a fait remarquer Syla et comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, même une huître nous retrouverait, aussi grand que soit ce bâtiment... »

Sunwings lança un regard entendu à Syla, la propriétaire du second bras, lorsque celle-ci ajouta:

« -Maintenant, la question est: qui cherche t-elle?... »

Millia, qui s'était approchée, continua:

« -Et pourquoi?... »

Myfanwi, placée devant Kimi, semblait concentrée, les yeux plissés. Dans un souffle elle dit:

« -Je vois l'ombre...Une grande ombre... L'ombre de dreadlocks... »

Aussitôt, les quatre filles la regardèrent, captivées. Si Myf' disait quelque chose, alors c'était vrai! Elles se tournèrent toutes comme un seul Homme vers l'endroit où regardait la jeune femme à la hache. Syla osa un sourire narquois:

« -Ça vous tente mission impossible...? »

Les autres sourirent à leur tour.

Nyark.

OoOoOoOoO

Un homme plongé dans une conversation animée avec un exposant se fit tirer le bas de sa veste par son fils. Il se tourna vers lui, le regard inquisiteur. Le petit, d'environ 6 ans, lui demanda de sa voix candide si commune aux enfants de cet âge:

« -Papa, pourquoi ils font ça les gens? »

L'homme fronça les sourcils, peu sûr de comprendre ce que voulait dire son fils. Et pourtant. En effet, on pouvait apprécier cette année un petit groupe de 5 personnes faisant de magnifiques galipettes dans le hall, fendant la foule avec grâce et habileté, marchant en canard d'un étalage à l'autre derrière lesquels ils se cachaient et effectuant de magnifiques plongeons dans le bassin d'individus qui se trouvait là.* Ce qui, il fallait le dire, était hautement improbable...

Alors, l'homme comprit qu'il ne pourrait rien répondre à son fils. Comment pouvait-on expliquer ce que l'on ne comprenait pas soi-même? Sans parler du fait qu'il doutait que ce qu'il voyait soit réel... Faute de mieux, il dit un « Ce n'est rien... » expéditif à son petit garçon _ vraisemblablement aux anges _ et, prenant la main de son fils, s'éloigna de cette étrange scène en oubliant même l'exposant avec lequel il parlait quelques instants plus tôt.

OoOoOoOoO

« -Tu les vois? » Chuchota Kimi à l'oreille de Myff' qui regardait furtivement derrière un étal.

« -Non...attends...Je...oui...oui! Elle est là! 38°64, formation aigle, on fonce! »

Les 4 autres la regardèrent et l'interrogèrent d'une même syntaxe:

« -...Hein? »

Myfanwi se pinça l'arrête du nez comme si elle avait face à elle des enfants inattentifs en cours:

« -Derrière le stand de cuir, elle passe le couloir qui mène aux escaliers, on la suit discrètement et on y va! »

Les autres lui sourirent dans un « Aaaaah... » de compréhension (bien que la plupart doutaient franchement du parallèle qu'avait émit Myfanwi entre ses deux phrases...)...

Elles exécutèrent donc la manœuvre _ ô combien périlleuse _ et rejoignirent les-dits escaliers. Personne en vue si ce n'est les bruits de pas de la jeune femme suivie montant vers les étages supérieurs. Millia dit:

« -Okay on avance! »

Sun' surenchérit:

« -Nom de code: _avance critique_! »

Les autres acquiescèrent. Après tout, pourquoi pas?

Elles grimpèrent les escaliers rapidement mais silencieusement, comme des feuilles s'envolant dans les bourrasques brusques d'un vent imprévisible _ Ninja! _ ...

Elles déboulèrent prudemment sur le seuil du second étage où venait de passer Juuri et la cherchèrent des yeux.

Cet étage semblait vide de monde, et ce fut confirmé par Millia qui lut un panneau d'une voix seulement intelligible par ses compagnes: « Étage interdit sauf particuliers et staff ».

« -Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là...? » se désespéra Syla, rompue au nombre de conneries par minute que pouvait provoquer son amie (pas qu'elle n'en faisait pas hein, sur ce coup-là, elles pouvaient être totalement synchrones... et c'était un peu ça qui lui faisait peur...).

Les atres ricanèrent, vite arrêtées par une Myfanwi pour le moins à fond dans son rôle. Elle leur intima de se taire et toutes purent entendre des voix. Deux voix. Derrières elles. Quelqu'un arrivait et leur instinct leur disait qu'il valait mieux qu'elles ne se fassent pas trouver... Sun murmura:

« -Ça vient de par là, Derrière les décors! »

Les autres entamèrent le mouvement, faisant de leur mieux pour ne pas se faire repérer. Elles virent deux hommes du staff passer en discutant et s'éloigner dans le sens opposé à celui qu'avait emprunté Juuri. Elles patientèrent quelques instants avant que Kimi ne dise:

« -Il faut qu'on rejoigne le coin là-bas, Juri a tourné à droite derrière le rideau. Aller! Roulés-boulés! »

Syla, suivant ses conseils, s'élança dans une magnifique roulade avant en oubliant le bâton qu'elle tenait encore en main. Elle s'écrasa donc par terre, stoppée dans son élan, au lieu de la finir, en grommelant un magnifique: « connerie de bout de bois de 1m70... ».

Si quelqu'un s'était trouvé là, il aurait donc vu un pyrobarbare étalé par terre, entraînant la chute d'un Bob Lennon aux multiples badges tintant dans son action et par là même, la chute des 3 personnes suivantes... Ah? Pardon. Des **4** personnes suivantes. Apparemment Lorinéa avait trouvé fun de suivre ses amies qui suivaient leur amie. Un gémissement étranglé passa difficilement la frontière de l'amas de corps rassemblés les uns sur les autres sur le sol. Kimi ( la 5ème dans l'ordre en partant du sol) demanda:

« -Ça va? Personne n'est mort? »

Un grognement lui répondit lorsque Syla extirpa avec difficulté sa tête et ses bras de dessous Myfanwi:

« « -Je serais toujours là pour te rattraper, signé: le sol » Je vais finir par haïr cette phrase. »

Lorinéa ricana, amusée. Sunwings exhala:

« -Serait-il possible de laisser le banc de sardines dans la mer et que tout le monde se relève? Merci d'avance! »

Millia lui répondit, moqueuse:

« -Je comprends pas pourquoi, je suis bien l... »

Elle s'interrompit, ses yeux grands ouverts tout comme sa bouche, en fixant un point devant elle. Sun' fronça les sourcils tout en se retournant (avec difficulté, notez-le bien) vers l'endroit où regardait sa compagne de mission:

« -Tu sais quand je parlais de sardines, c'était une méta-Oh merde!...Bin ça... »

Elle avait fini sa phrase dans un chuchotement, intimant avec des gestes anarchiques aux autres de faire de même. Alors, dans un magnifique unisson, les sardines restantes regardèrent à leur tour et comprirent.

Cachées derrière le rideau, les filles purent admirer _ tout de suite les grands mots _ un couple enlacé. En effet, Juuri était emprisonnée dans les bras de Mahyar, le nez caché dans son épaule:

« -Ça faisait longtemps... »

Le Mj rigola:

« -Pas ma faute si tu habites en Bretagne, je te signale que je t'ai proposé de descendre plus souvent à Lyon. »

Elle grogna:

« -Moi je veux bien mais je peux pas descendre à chaque fois que j'en ai envie... »

Elle s'agrippa plus fortement à lui et il rigola de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci d'une voix beaucoup plus rauque. Les filles bloquèrent face à cette vision. D'un coup, une immense rougeur leur monta lentement mais sûrement aux joues. Et en silence, elle se reculèrent pour retourner d'où elles venaient (bien qu'il ait fallu en tirer une ou deux par le col en disant que « Non, on ne resterait pas pour regarder si c'était sérieux ou pas ou pour pouvoir les shipper de manière plus réaliste par la suite; de toute façon, on avait assez de matière comme ça si le besoin s'en fait vraiment sentir et on aurait même aimé en avoir un peu moins... Rester bloquée devant la vision n'ayant pas aider à partir plus vite. Et non, on n'y retournerait pas pour prévenir Juuri d'un point de rendez-vous, elle était assez grande pour se débrouiller seule. »).

Elles finirent par passer la porte des escaliers et Kimi s'arrêta:

« -Dites... vous pensez qu'on pourra faire un jeu de rôles avec lui en demandant à Juuri? »

Les autres la fixèrent avec un intérêt à peine dissimulé... Comment ça le marchandage ce n'est pas bien?

Un petit plus qui m'est venue en tapant cette fic' à l'ordi (car il faut savoir qu'elles sont toutes déjà rédigées à l'avance à l'exception d'une). Je sais pas pourquoi, j'en avais juste envie...:

Dans un coin de la convention:

« -Bordel mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait? On lui avait pourtant dit d'être à l'heure quand il a dit qu'il devait aller chercher quelque chose en haut!

-Du calme Bob, il va pas tarder. Il doit avoir du mal à trouver le truc qu'il cherche c'est tout.

-Krayn a raison, vu le foutoir monstre que c'est à l'étage... il a dû rester pommé quelque part et voilà tout.

-Ouais, d'ailleurs ce serait pas du luxe qu'il rangent un peu... »

Les quatre hommes soupirèrent de concert. Leur stand ouvrait dans 5 minutes et le MJ restait toujours manquant à l'appel. Ils patientèrent quelques minutes de plus avant de prévenir le staff qu'ils manquait quelqu'un et qu'ils allaient le chercher avant d'ouvrir le stand. Ils rejoignirent donc le second étage et se mirent à le rechercher. Ils ne redescendirent que quelques minutes plus tard et dirent qu'ils ouvraient quand même le stand bien qu'ils ne soient toujours que quatre. Le staff l'accepta sans réellement de problèmes et prévint au micro que l'équipe d'aventure se trouvait allée X, stand Y.

Quand Gilles reposa le micro, il semblait sceptique. Un de ses collègues, Henri, lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Il le regarda en fronçant légèrement les sourcils:

« - Je sais pas, c'est juste que quand les gars de tout à l'heure sont revenus me voir ils semblaient essoufflés et tout rouges... Je me demande pourquoi...ils paraissaient gênés. »

L'autre haussa les épaules et lui répondit:

« -Bah, c'est pas grave, tant qu'ils ne sont pas saouls et que tout se passe bien j'ai envie de te dire, ce qu'il font à côté ne nous regarde pas vraiment... »

Gilles, bien que peu convaincu, accepta les explications de son ami:

« -Mouais, n'empêche, je me demande bien pourquoi ils ont décidés de laisser tomber la recherche du cinquième membre... »

Yosh! Fini! et...

...

...

...Nous ne ferons pas de commentaires quant à mon cerveau d'où naissent ces histoires improbables...

Je m'excuse envers les personnes dont j'ai utilisé la présence dans cette fic ci, si cela vous dérange, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part et je ferais en sorte de la changer en vous retirant du texte. Je ne m'en formaliserait pas donc n'hésitez pas! ;3

De plus, si vous trouvez des fautes, erreurs de syntaxes, petites choses qui gênent la lecture,... N'hésitez pas non plus, j'accepte tous les commentaires négatifs du moment que ce ne soit pas des haters (et inutile de dire que j'accepte également les positifs ^^).

Sur ce, place aux réponses aux reviews qui me sont laissées:

Lorinéa: Comment Mahyar a fait pour tourner la tête?... euh... Parce que ça aidait le déroulement de la fic...? Non? Mauvaise réponse? Alors on va dire qu'il observait un magnifique oiseau mythique au plumage coloré et que, en le suivant des yeux, il a tourné la tête! Voilà! En même temps c'est un peu sa faute, faut rester concentré durant les jeux, on ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait se passer... Nyark... Je suis désolée, je m'en suis rendue compte en recevant sa review...Au moins les règles du jeu interdisent que tu sois blessée... (est-ce que c'est vraiment une compensation?) Courage!

C'est pas le fait que se prendre un poteau puisse provoquer un arrêt cardiaque, c'est le fait que ce soit _Juuri_ qui se prenne un poteau qui peut, dans certains cas, l'amener à un arrêt cardiaque...

Comment as-tu deviné? O.O Ce JDR est partout...

Je crois qu'on peut trouver un terrain d'entente avec Emeraude-san pour le cadeau de seb'... XD

Emmeraude-san: Et je ne peut pas t'en blâmer! XD qui sait...

Ouii! des cookies, des cookies pour tout le monde!* p *

Ah ah! A ton avis, qui était le plus heureux, Juuri ou Mahyar ;) (je vais vraiment finir par me faire tuer...)

toujours aussi heureuse que tu attendes mon prochain chapitre, et en espérant que tu l'as apprécié! ^^

* récupère les cœurs que tu m'as envoyé et les fait se balader sur le plafond de sa chambre *

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui!

A la semaine prochaine! Cookies pour tout le monde!;3


	7. Chapter 7: Spider juuri

ALOHA tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi malgré le fait que je sois malade (encore, mais comment je fais ?! 0.0) je suis à fond ! (enfin presque...il n'y a aucune logique chez moi…).

Enfin bref, pour ce chapitre : Warning :

/!\ What the fuck total/!\ (et oui, je me demandais quand je le mettrais…):

Je sais d'où ça vient, je sais où ça arrive, mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il s'est passé entre les deux. Vous êtes prévenus ! (non, le warning ne concerne pas une histoire de rating, c'est pas normal. A vrai dire, cet OS est plutôt soft même.)

Enfin, vous verrez bien…

Pour le disclaimer : Aucun des personnages présents dans cet OS ne m'appartiennent, Juuri est Juuri-San et Mahyar est Mahyar (être ou ne pas être, telle est la question…)

Ouais… ce petit paragraphe est totalement étrange… On va donc dire que vous n'avez rien vu et enjoy pour la lecture !

Spider-Juuri:

Juuri ne savait absolument plus comment elle en était arrivée là, mais la situation lui plaisait grandement. Le vent venait fouetter son visage _ couvert par un masque_ et s'engouffrait entre ses bras largement écartés. La vue était tout bonnement magnifique, pour ne pas dire incroyable. Située sur le sommet d'un gratte-ciel, elle pouvait observer la ville qui s'animait en contre-bas. Les grands blocs de bétons aux centaines de fenêtres se dressaient, majestueux dans l'immensité de la cité tels une forêt de pins en pleine montagne. Là où les lumières n'étaient pas allumées, des rectangles noirs semblaient vous inspirer à l'intérieur dans le but de vous faire découvrir le logis de leur propriétaire. Les rayons du soleil ricochaient contre le haut des immeubles et venaient se poser avec délicatesse sur le corps engourdi de la jeune femme, l'illuminant comme ils illuminaient la ville tel un sapin de noël. La sensation de béatitude à être aussi loin dans le ciel comme si elle semblait sur le point de s'envoler comblait la jeune femme d'aise. En plus, elle avait réussit à dénicher _ et s'enfiler _ 3 bouteilles de limonade à la pomme durant l'après-midi. Tout était donc parfait.

Elle regarda _ pour la centième fois de la journée _ ses vêtements et un sourire enfantin vint s'emparer de ses lèvres. 3 Mois. Elle avait passé 3 mois à peaufiner sa tenue après avoir découvert le web show du nom « d'aventure » par hasard sur internet et être tombée amoureuse des personnages et de leurs tenues.

 _* Pas que des personnages..._ * Chantonna une petite voix dans sa tête. Son sourire s'agrandit encore.

Dans un élan de joie, elle s'élança sur le toit de l'immeuble et sauta dans le vide, tombant le long du mur vers la rue en contrebas. La sensation d'apesanteur affolait ses sens et la chute libre lui donnait des vertiges _ au sens positif du terme, sans mauvais jeu de mots... _ en voyant le mur défiler à une vitesse vertigineuse face à elle. Elle volait. Ou voulait le croire.

Elle laissa filer quelques fractions de secondes de plus et, en sentant son sourire s'agrandir encore _ était-ce humainement possible? _, elle projeta le fil spécial contenu dans ses bracelets en métal couvrant ses poignets, de telle sorte qu'ils s'accrochent aux immeubles de chaque côtés de la rue principale. Elle effectua un mouvement de balancier, suspendue à ses fils, et les lâcha alors qu'elle se retrouvait au point culminant de son mouvement avant de réitérer cette suite d'actions. Elle se balançait, avançant, volant entre les immeubles, s'amusant des sensations qui lui étaient offertes comme un enfant s'amuserait galoper dans son jardin en bon pseudo super-héros. A la différence qu'elle, elle le vivait vraiment. Elle passa au-dessus d'un réverbère vert légèrement cabossé avant de tourner à droite, puis à gauche, puis encore à droite (en évitant de peu un rebord de fenêtre) et continua tout droit en faisant s'envoler une nuée de pigeons qui la coupèrent légèrement dans son mouvement. Elle grommela un « Chauffards, et les priorités?! Tss... Stupides volatiles! » mais continua sa route sans s'arrêter. Enfin, elle aperçut l'endroit qu'elle cherchait à atteindre: Un vieil hôtel abandonné de seconde zone. Il était caché dans l'ombre des gratte-ciels plus récemment construits et était très poussiéreux, mais il était également méconnu de quasiment tous les habitants de la ville. * _Un avantage non indéniable *_ se surprit-elle à penser * _et puis leur chambre totalement rouge du 2ème étage a franchement la classe...dommage qu'il ne soit plus en activité...*_ Elle se laissa retomber sur le toit avec souplesse et entreprit de dépoussiérer ses vêtements d'un revers de la main. Elle regarda rapidement sa montre avant de s'ébrouer légèrement pour détendre ses muscles. Il lui restait encore un peu de temps avant le rendez-vous. Elle releva la tête et aperçut son reflet dans une vitre face à elle située sur l'immeuble de l'autre côté de la ruelle. Elle sourit de nouveau _ cette fille allait finir par se décrocher la mâchoire _ et effectua une magnifique... danse de la joie (?), fière de l'effet que donnait son costume rouge surmonté d'un costume bleu.

...Oui, je sais. Maintenant, la question que vous allez tous me poser en même temps en me traitant de céphalopode imprécis dans ses histoires c'est: « Hein? ». Je ne noterais pas que cette question est, en elle-même, aussi vague que cette histoire et m'emploierait à répondre de mon mieux au pourquoi du comment de ces descriptions étranges. Reprenons donc:

Il était une fois, dans la magnifique ville de Lyon, une jeune femme aux capacités étranges. Ça faisait maintenant à peu près un mois et demi que les lyonnais pouvait observer un humain au costume rouge grimper aux murs et tisser des toiles un peu partout dans la ville afin d'y mettre les méchants. Vous l'aurez compris, Spider-man, le vrai, avait investit la ville. Et oui, vous croyiez connaître ce super-héros au caractère suffisant et au sens de la justice inné? Faux, actuellement, « Spider-man » n'était autre qu'une jeune fille au caractère loufoque, au vocabulaire imagé, aux coups bien placés _ et bien sentis _ quand un gus venait l'embêter sur son territoire et vénérant le dieu Euthanasie et la limonade à la pomme. Merci Hollywood, grâce à toi, une jeune fille de plus pouvait vivre une vie sociale normale dans ce monde de brute alors qu'elle enchaînait les nuits blanches ( ne comprenez aucun sous-entendus ici...).

Mais aujourd'hui, les mêmes lyonnais que cités précédemment avaient l'immense surprise de découvrir un Spider-man costumé. Cosplayé. Avec un costume et un masque. D'autres que les siens habituellement. Un Spider-man vêtu de son costume traditionnel et portant pardessus le cosplay de Shinddha Kory dans « Aventure » quoi! Bref, nous avions donc aujourd'hui Juuri déguisée en Spider-man lui-même cosplayé en Shin dansant sur le toit d'un immeuble désaffecté. Tout le monde suit? Bien, reprenons donc le cours de l'histoire:

Après trois mois de travail acharné (en comptant les quelques erreurs...), elle pouvait enfin le mettre! Et elle ne s'était pas faite prier! D'ailleurs, elle ne s'était tellement pas faite prier qu'elle avait même prévenu et demandé à quelqu'un qu'on la voit comme ça (d'où la sortie dans la rue. Cherchez pas, j'ai dit qu'elle était loufoque...). Et la personne qu'elle attendait arriva justement à cet instant dans la ruelle en contrebas et l'appela:

« -Juuri? Juuri! Je croyais que tu voulais me demander un truc super important? »

La susnommée sourit de nouveau _ ça va finir par devenir flippant..._ en pensant à son costume. * _ah ça, pour être important...*_

Elle se laissa suspendre par un fil qu'elle avait au préalable attaché à l'immeuble et se laissa lentement descendre, la tête en bas et les pieds en l'air à l'appui sur son fil pour garder une certaine stabilité. L'homme qui venait d'arriver lui tournait le dos, se penchant à l'intérieur d'une fenêtre brisée pour voir où elle était _ à noter que ce n'est pas lui qui l'a brisé, la fenêtre _ . Alors que la jeune fille arrivait à sa hauteur, elle arrêta le coulissement du fil et se stabilisa, toujours tête en bas et sans un bruit:

« -T'as perdu quelque chose...? »

L'homme sursauta, faisant voler ses dreadlocks en se retournant subitement. Il la fixa avec étonnement suivit d'une légère pointe d'admiration:

« -Oh. T'as fait le costume toute seule? »

Elle lui lança un regard sceptique qu'il ne vit pas à cause du masque, mais lui répondit avec sarcasme:

« -Non, le chat m'a aidé... »

Elle écopa d'un sourire légèrement sadique. * _Oups...*_ pensa t-elle.

Elle avait beau avoir du caractère, quand il la regardait comme ça, ça présageait une punition... Et... disons que bien qu'elle l'adorait, ses punitions étaient affreuses... donc: Oups.

Quoique, là c'était plus un semblant de sourire sadique qu'un réel. Il semblait actuellement plus heureux de la voir que désirant la faire souffrir. Disons que sur une échelle de 0 à 5, il se trouvait plus proche du 0,75 ou du 1 que du 5. Il se rapprocha d'elle et dans un geste lent, il retira les tissus jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci se trouvent juste sous ses yeux. Elle frissonna lorsque son souffle caressa sa peau à nue:

« -C'est incroyable à quel point il est doué avec une machine à coudre... » continua-elle sur un ton moqueur bien que légèrement plus hésitant.

L'homme repoussa ses dreadlocks d'un brun sombre derrière son dos et ignora sa remarque en se rapprochant à nouveau. Ouf! A force de jouer avec le feu, elle allait finir par se brûler au 38ème degré! Une chance qu'il soit de bonne humeur...

Dans un dernier mouvement de rapprochement, il l'embrassa...

...avant de tirer d'un coup sec sur la corde, faisant lâcher la jeune fille qui s'écrasa par terre. Elle grimaça avant de commencer à s'énerver sur l'homme qu'elle aimait _ mon dieu, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle naisse maso... _ avant que celui-ci ne finisse par l'interrompre, un magnifique sourire sadique toujours à l'appui:

« -Bon, je dois te laisser. Mais il me semble qu'on doit se voir ce soir de toute façon, non? »

...Ok, je retire ce que j'ai dit précédemment, punition en vue!

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, il se retourna:

« -Au fait, je croyais que tu avais un truc super important à me montrer. Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

Juuri crispa la mâchoire: Aaah, envie de meurtre quand tu nous tiens...

Voilà! Ne me demandez pas pourquoi ni comment, ce truc est parti d'un délire _ totalement saint à la base, il faut le préciser _ entre Juuri et moi... autant vous dire que c'est une fois sur le papier que ça a rapidement dérapé...- -'

J'espère que ça a été et que vous avez apprécié cette grosse bêtise à sa juste valeur (c'est pas un diamant brut non plus hein, je me voile pas la face…- -')

Bref, Merci beaucoup aux revieweurs :

-Sunwings : Ah, mais j'ai jamais dit qu'elle était débrouillarde notre chère Ju';) Au moins a-t-elle fait l'effort de se cacher sous les vêtements et les skis. XD

Et contente de voir que tu ait trouvé cet OS (et accessoirement les personnages et leurs relations ^⁾ adorables. Je n'avais pas vraiment pensé à cet adjectif de base mais pourquoi pas! XD

-samelfique : Et tu n'as même pas idée d'à quel point;)

Merci pour ton conseil, je prends note (et j'ai essayé de l'appliquer un peu plus dans cet OS bien que je ne sois pas sûre du résultat.) Qu'entends-tu par « plus de lyrisme » ? En tout cas ça m'a permis de voir où je devrais m'attarder, merci beaucoup !

Et je suis impatiente de te voir sur les autres fics ;3

-Lorinéa : Ouais… assez violent je dois dire… C'est principalement pour ça que les fics ne se suivent pas… J'alterne leur relation comme on change de chemise… - -'


	8. Chapter 8: Et vive les premières fois

ALOHA LES GENS!

Nouveau chapitre! Pas plus de sérieux que le dernier et beaucoup moins que le prochain! Yeah!

Excusez moi de cet instant d'égarement, la fatigue prend le dessus et plus je suis fatiguée moins je suis sérieuse... (La meilleure raison au monde de me laisser finir mes nuits... - -')

JuuriSan fait des bourdes et... disons que moi je suis toujours là pour les mettre à profit... Alors oui, Parler d'une possible fic bien fun avec elle dedans et où l'alcool la mettrait à mal alors sue je n'ai pas fini d'écrire ce recueil... Eh bien disons que c'était une mauvaise idée... Du coup, je l'ai laissé placé certaines personnes dedans (comme Steph par exemple) en l'écrivant. Je suis gentille hein?! (notez l'ironie je vous prie...)

En tout cas on ne va pas tergiverser plus longtemps:

Disclaimer: A l'exception de Syla, personne ne m'appartient, si vous n'appréciez pas votre possible apparition, signalez-le moi!

Et maintenant: ENJOY!

Et vive les premières fois:

« -J'y crois pas... Mais comment j'ai fait mon compte... Ma première fois, ma première fois et j'arrive à aboutir à ... ça! »

Juuri était entre le dépité et le totalement incrédule, un peu comme si elle ne parvenait pas à croire à ce qu'elle-même racontait. Syla lui frotta l'épaule en un geste de réconfort:

« -Tu sais, je n'étais pas beaucoup mieux ce soir-là, j'avais un sacré coup dans la gueule moi aussi... »

Son amie ne prit même pas la peine de tourner la tête pour lui rétorquer:

« -Oui, mais toi tu ne l'as pas fait ce... ça! »

Éructa t-elle en pointant du doigt l'ordinateur portable posé sur un bureau en bois devant elle. Son amie lui présenta un verre d'eau qu'elle venait de saisir sur un meuble à sa droite:

« -Bois, ça te fera du bien... »

Bien qu'en grommelant, la brune obtempéra. Elle se redressa dans son siège tournant bleu nuit, rendu encore plus sombre par l'absence de lumière dans la pièce à l'exception de celle diffusée par l'écran de l'ordinateur, et avala le contenu du verre d'une seule traite. La jeune fille aux cheveux châtains continua sur sa lancée. Ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de charrier son amie et mentor, elle fit bien en sorte de regarder fixement la plus âgée pour ne rater aucune miette de ses expressions:

« -... et puis, c'est pas comme si c'était une sextape. »

L'autre recracha la gorgée du liquide qu'elle avait prise et, tout en s'essuyant rageusement _ elle comme son magnifique T-shirt rouge qui avait également subi l'attaque mouillée _ , elle lui dit:

« -Bah encore heureux! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu sors?! »

Pour toute réponse, Syla retint avec peine un sourire et mit en route la vidéo qui était en fenêtre ouverte sur l'ordinateur de puis au moins trois bons quarts d'heure. Celle-ci s'était déroulée un vendredi soir qui, on ne sait comment, s'était fini avec la fanbase et les cinq idoles de celle-ci. Et de l'acool:

C'était Gryf qui filmait. On pouvait entendre ses nombreux commentaires et fous rires face au dandinement exceptionnel de plusieurs personnes qui avaient, apparemment, une vision faussée par l'alcool. Le caméraman improvisé faisait le tour d'une table, d'occasion sans doute, en bois usé et s'approchait d'une personne avachie sur le meuble, sa tête cachée par une grosse capuche aux oreilles d'ours reliée à un gros manteau noir poilu. Autour d'elle, les lampes basses consommation éclairaient d'une lumière tamisée plusieurs personnes assises qui rigolaient _ plus ou moins doucement _ face au babillage inintelligible qu'elle émettait. Pour sa défense, parler avec le front collé contre une surface plane et dure alors qu'un couffin hermétique appelé cheveux+capuche vous couvrait la tête n'aidait pas à l'élocution et encore moins à la compréhension. Steph demanda:

« -Qu'est-ce que tu dis? On ne comprend rien Juuri... »

La prénommée s'arrêta durant deux malheureuses secondes avant de réitérer son flot incessant de mots incompréhensibles:

« - _Mwyffamhawfahwkouwtéééégahvakaah...chétépaonsskej'mepwalregiss... »_

Bob Lennon, assis face à elle, explosa de rire:

« -J'ai absolument rien compris à ce qu'elle a dit, et pourtant d'habitude, je suis plutôt doué à ce truc là! »

Les autres rigolèrent également. Il faut dire qu'il y avait de quoi...Celui qui arriverait à comprendre du premier coup ce qu'elle avait voulu dire aurait tout mon respect...

Temtaranne choisit de porter secours au dindon de la farce tandis qu'elle dnnait un léger coup de coude à Myfanwi pour que celle-ci arrête de rire à s'en donner mal au ventre.

« -Ju', je pense que ce serait plus simple si tu relevais la tête... »

Il y eut un moment de flottement avant que la sus-nommée n'effectue le conseil qui lui avait été prodigué. La voix de Gryf retentit:

« -Ah ah! Tu verrais ta tête ma pauvre... »

Il baissa le ton comme pour se parler à lui-même:

« -...Remarque, tu peux d'ores et déjà être sûre de retrouver cette vidéo dans ta boîte aux lettres... »

En effet, alors que la caméra faisait le point sur la jeune femme, on pouvait remarquer ses longs cheveux bruns emmêlés de manière spectaculaire sous sa capuche d'ours aux poils noirs qui lui retombait à moitié sur le visage, ses pommettes trop rouges pour que ce soit leur couleur naturelle et ses yeux perdus et brillants. Elle fixait Temtaranne, la bouche à moitié ouverte comme si elle s'apprêtait à parler. Elle n'en faisait cependant rien et restait figée sur place. Après une dizaine de secondes comme ça, Steph' l'appela, hésitante:

« -euh... Ju'? »

Comme si l'entente de son prénom l'avait réveillée d'un coup, Juuri se remit à parler en un flot ininterrompu de paroles:

« -Myf' m'a fait gouter de la vodka, c'est sa faute, c'était pas bon, j'aime pas le réglisse... »

Elle affichait une adorable moue boudeuse digne d'une enfant de cinq ans. Tout le monde se mit de nouveau à rire tandis que Myfanwi valait trois personnes à elle seule. Elle hoqueta avec difficulté:

« -Je lui ai ju-juste do-donné u-un verre dont elle a bu à pe-peine le quart. Elle ne tient absolument pa-pas l'alco-ool! »

Juuri fronça encore plus les sourcils et s'indigna _ toujours avec sa moue boudeuse à l'appui _ :

« -Maieuh! Rigole pas! C'était pas bon~...! »

La jeune femme redoubla de rire. Mahyar, assis à côté d'elle, ricana:

« -Je dois avouer que là c'est assez drôle... »

L'image tressautait sous les doigts de Gryf, preuve que celui-ci n'était pas en reste. Juuri se leva et commença à s'éloigner en grognant un « je vais prendre un truc à boire... ». Elle trébucha à moitié et se rattrapa in extremis à une chaise. Myf', qui avait réussit _ on ne sait comment _ à se calmer, s'approcha d'elle:

« -Nan Ju', je pense que tu vas rentrer, à mon avis la soirée est finie pour toi... »

L'autre la regarda avec des yeux de chiens battus, des larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux:

« -Mais...mais je veux pas... j'ai... j'ai pas eu... »

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers la table et plus particulièrement vers Bob, Fred, Seb, Krayn et Mahyar en finissant sa phrase:

« -J'ai pas eu de câliiiiiins! »

Les cinq hommes écarquillèrent les yeux et, se concertant d'un regard, se levèrent, Mahyar en premier:

« -Si il ne te faut que ça... »

Passant des larmes au sourire candide qui semblait séparer son visage en deux, Juuri se jeta en courant dans les bras de Mahyar et... lui roula une pelle...?

D'un seul coup, le bruit de la salle disparut tandis que l'étrange couple tombait à terre sous l'élan prit par la jeune femme. Plus personne ne bougeait.

Sunwings _ qui était partie chercher des gâteaux apéro _ cassa ce silence en débarquant:

« -Hey! J'ai réussit à trouver des-Oh mon dieu! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici?! »

Elle déboula dans le champs visuel de la caméra, qui ne bougeait plus depuis ... l'échange ..., lorsqu'elle se précipita sur Juuri et Mahyar toujours à terre. Son arrivée rompit l'instant de silence qui régnait sur la salle et tout le monde se mit à parler et bouger en même temps. Klervia commença donc à lui expliquer ce qui avait mené à cette situation.

Après toute l'explication, Sun' regarda la brune _ toujours avachie sur Mahyar _ d'un air blasé et la seule chose qu'elle put dire en relevant avec difficulté Juuri, qui sur le moment ressemblait de dos à un sac à patate, fut:

« -... Et si je vous disais qu'elle s'est endormie, vous me répondez quoi? »

Le dernier plan qu'on avait était les images totalement floues que la caméra filmait en tombant au sol.

Il y eut un blanc face à l'ordinateur. Comme à chaque fois que les deux filles regardaient la vidéo. Juuri était cachée dans ses mains, ne voulant même plus relever la tête qu'elle avait baissé lorsque son double bourré avait parlé de câlins. Syla la regarda, regarda l'ordinateur, la fixa de nouveau avant de, de nouveau, regarder l'écran. Puis, petit-à-petit, son souffle commença à être remplacé par un ricanement qu'elle essayait _ en vain _ de retenir. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, elle éclata de rire et, incapable de tenir debout sans avoir mal aux côtes, elle se laissa tomber sur la moquette grise qui tapissait le sol sans s'arrêter de rire. La brune lui aurait bien dit de la boucler mais elle savait par expèrience que ça n'aurait servit à rien sinon à intensifier son rire.

Il fallu 5 minutes pour qu'elle puisse se relever et 3 autres pour qu'elle arrête de ricaner par intermittence. Au bout de ces 8 minutes, elle posa une question dont la éponse la refit partir dans un fou rire:

« -Et qu'est-ce que tu avais de marqué sur la lettre qui accompagnait la clé USB déjà?

-... « Promets-nous de ne plus jamais toucher à un verre d'alcool de toute ta vie... Du moins pas sans quelqu'un pour te filmer...

Signé: La Fanbase _et_ Aventure »

... Okay, je sors...

Désolée Ju'... Tu n'avais qu'a pas sortir cette idée alors que je n'avais pas fini d'écrire ce recueil...

Bon, en espérant que ça vous as _ quand même _ plu, je ne m'éternise pas et place aux réponses aux reviews, sans oublier de remercier les mises en follow ou favoris, ça me fait toujours très plaisir!

Lorinea: Ce qu'on prend quand on écrit? De la limonade à la pomme! (non ce n'est pas une drogue, c'est exactement ce que le nom indique!) Mais des fois, c'est juste de malheureux (pour elle hein, plus que pour moi XD) concours de circonstances. Euh... fil conducteur... Je... nan. Il n'y en as absolument pas. A moins que mon esprit dérangé compte? ;)

Sunwings: Moi aussi je t'aime! \\(0)/


	9. Chapter 9: C'est moi ça?

ALOHA TOUT LE MONDE!

Et donc~... encore du nawak. Désolée pour ceux qui attendent du sérieux, je n'y arrive absolument pas avec ce ship... c'est assez affreux: même quand j'essaye ça ne marche pas!0.0

Enfin bref, passons. Merci à Ju' pour la relecture et enjoy!

Disclaimer: Encore une fois, à part ce contexte totalement dingue rien ne m'appartient (et 'vaut mieux pour les persos, c'est moi qui vous le dit!)

Et on est partis!

C'est moi ça?

Un champs, à perte de vue. Des fleurs, plus qu'on ne pourrait jamais en compter. Des oiseaux, ils semblaient habiter les arbres par milliers. Un ruisseau, une de ses gouttes semblait valoir plus que tous les diamants du monde tellement elle scintillait au soleil. Le ciel, bleu et infini, il ne comportait même pas l'ombre d'un nuage. Le soleil, il n'avait jamais paru si brillant et si chaleureux. L'herbe, si douce et fraîche qu'on pouvait penser marcher sur de la soie en y posant le pied. La brise, légère et envoutante, elle était comme une amie: accueillante et bienveillante. Les animaux, leurs bruissements et leurs petits cris vous indiquaient qu'ils vous regardaient et vous suivaient, tout curieux qu'ils étaient. Les papillons, virevoltants avec grâce et élégance, ils parsemaient le ciel des dessins colorés dessinés avec habileté sur leurs ailes. Une jeune fille, la beauté incarnée, elle évoluait avec majesté dans la plaine. Ses longs cheveux bruns voltigeaient derrière elle avec raffinement et délicatesse. Une jolie robe rouge au dos nu et en vase lui donnait la distinction d'une princesse de contes de fées. L'air doux et heureux qu'elle arborait nous la faisait paraître presque divine, surnaturelle.

Elle chantonnait. Un air guilleret passait ses lèvres, enchantant les oreilles de tous les êtres vivants se trouvant autour d'elle. Tourbillonnant dans l'étendue verte, elle finit par s'asseoir. Une fleur avait attiré son attention, époussetant sa robe, elle entreprit de faire du délicat végétal et de ses voisines un collier.

Une lièvre s'approcha d'elle, rapidement suivit de trois petits lapereaux blancs. Toujours en chantonnant, elle déposa sa couronne printanière sur ses genoux pour en prendre un avec douceur.

En relevant la tête, des étoiles brillèrent dans ses yeux. Face à elle, arrivant au galop, une horde de licornes s'ébrouaient et hennissaient avec panache et impétuosité. Une centaine de mètres devant la jeune femme, elles s'arrêtèrent dans un calme olympien. Le reflet de leurs pelages aux couleurs hétéroclites et naturelles semblaient rayonner sous les rayons brûlants de l'astre solaire. D'un mouvement, elles s'écartèrent. La masse que formait le groupe se sépara en deux dans un acte majestueux.

Un intérêt curieux dans le regard, la brune posa ses deux orbes émeraudes sur le chemin qui se créait parmi les magnifiques équidés. Puis, au loin, face au soleil couchant, la jeune femme vit la plus belle chose qu'elle n'eut jamais imaginé.

Avançant d'un pas ferme, assuré, puissant, mais malgré tout irréellement calme; celle que la jolie brune avait identifié comme la leader de la horde marchait vers elle. De ses deux yeux de couleur améthyste brillait une lueur intelligente. De ses sabots d'un noir d'ébène qui effleuraient le sol à chaque pas, une légère poudre dorée s'élevait, se répartissant volubilement sur l'herbe soyeuse et faisait naître des fleurs. De sa crinière et de sa queue aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, de légers filaments colorés s'échappaient, créant un reflet digne des plus belles aurores boréales. Dans son pelage au milles dégradés dorés, ambrés, noirs, blancs et gris, on avait envie de plonger les mains afin d'en tester le soyeux.

La monture semblait auréolée de magie; et pourtant, tout ça n'était rien comparé à son cavalier. En effet, un apollon à la peau tannée se dressait fièrement sur l'animal. Ses profonds yeux d'un brun envoûtant ne lâchaient plus sa muse des yeux. Ses longs cheveux sombres coiffés en de magnifiques dreadlocks encadraient son visage mystérieux et sensuel. Engoncé dans un pourpoint violet, les rares endroits où sa peau était mise à nu brillaient sous ce qui semblait être une fine poussière dorée. Il sauta lestement au bas de sa monture quand celle-ci s'arrêta.

Ayant mit pied-à-terre, il s'approcha de sa dulcinée devant laquelle il posa un genou à terre. La jeune fille le regarda d'un air émerveillé. Sans un mot, il la prit avec délicatesse dans ses bras musclés et elle s'accrocha à lui comme si c'était la raison de sa présence ici, comme si elle n'attendait que ça. Il se releva et retourna vers le puissant animal qui semblait les attendre. Avec habilité, il remonta sur l'équidé sans lâcher sa précieuse compagne des mains. Il fit pivoter l'animal et le lança dans un galop régulier, le reste de la horde les suivant d'une distance respectueuse. La jeune femme ne quittait pas l'homme qui la portait des yeux. Il ne parlait pas et son regard restait rivé sur l'horizon. Seule la pression de ses mains dans son dos montrait l'intérêt qu'il lui portait. Alors que la jeune brune restait béate dans son admiration, elle put remarquer les changement qui s'opérèrent sur le cavalier. Ses dreadlocks commencèrent à changer de couleur, passant d'un brun sombre à une myriade de couleurs flamboyantes. On aurait dit que l'arc-en-ciel venait de s'inviter dans les mèches de cheveux de l'homme. Alors que la brunette se mettait à sourire niaisement en fixant cette évolution, son porteur ouvrit pour la première fois la bouche. Ses sens aux aguets, elle attendit avec impatience les premiers mots qu'il prononcerait.

Et il parla, adoptant la voix si reconnaissable de Stephan Bern:

« -Et comme vous pouvez le remarquer derrière moi, la dynastie de Médicis possédait de magnifiques quartiers. »

Oui, elle le voyait: ce fantastique château qui... attendez... quoi? Mais qu'est-ce que...

Le monde enchanteur commençait à s'effacer, englouti dans une marée noire ressemblant fortement à de la peinture(?) tandis que des phrases au sens obscur dans ce contexte tentaient de se frayer un chemin vers le cerveau embrumé de la jeune fille.

Juuri se réveilla finalement dans un sursaut brusque, un filet de sueur glissant négligemment le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle frissonna et fixa d'un air hagard sa télévision en papillonnant des yeux. Durant une petite trentaine de secondes, elle garda cette position avant d'éteindre l'émission dans laquelle se complaisait le présentateur à l'aide de sa télécommande, déposée négligemment à ses côtés. Une fois ceci fait, elle ferma les yeux en se pinçant l'arrête nasale entre deux doigts et dit d'une voix mi-agacée mi-fatiguée:

« -Plus jamais je regarde les bisounours et Aventure en simultané avec du dirty dancing dans les oreilles en mangeant des cookies avant d'aller me coucher...plus jamais... »

Oui, là même moi je me suis demandé comment j'en étais arrivé à ça... Juuri à eu beaucoup de mal à me corriger tellement elle était ... euh ... choquée _ oui, on va dire ça, choquée... _ par ce que j'avais écrit. Pardonnez-moi cet écrit, je ne peux même pas m'empêcher de l'aimer en imaginant la scène...

Voilà, en tout cas j'espère qu'il vous aura plu et surtout n'oubliez pas de reviewer please!

Ah si, le prochain ne sera peut-être pas publié Lundi (attention, le mot clé étant le « peut-être ») parce que... eh bien... je ne l'ai pas encore écrit... du moins pas en entier. (Honte sur moi!) Mais je n'arrive pas à le tourner comme je veux donc ne m'en voulez pas trop s'il vous plaît!

je préférais vous prévenir parce que je n'aime pas ne pas respecter des délais que j'instaure moi-même du coup bah... voilà...

Bon je parle beaucoup trop donc, place au réponses à la review!

Sunwings: Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Oui.. je dois avouer que je rigolais pas mal toute seule en l'écrivant XD Heureuse que ça t'ait plu! ;3


	10. Chapter 10: La soirée de trop (?)

ALOHA les gens! donc, oui, je suis en retard, oui c'est impardonnable de ne pas respecter le délai que je m'impose à moi-même et oui, je suis une auteur indigne. Tenez des tomates.

.

.

.

C'est bon? Personne d'autre? Bien, donc commençons sérieusement * s'essuie le visage parsemé de tomates écrasées * Cet OS à été réécrit au minimum 6 fois et ce n'était absolument pas ce que je planifiais d'écrire dedans au début mais... bah j'espère que ça ira. En vérité j'en sais rien...

De plus, je n'ai pas eu de bêta pour celui-ci donc même si j'ai relu il est possible qu'il reste des fautes: n'hésitez pas à me les signaler si elles piquent vos yeux!

Du coup, ENJOY!

Disclaimer: Personne ne m'appartient à part Syla et la situation (si celle-ci finit par se passer réellement... disons que je pense que je me marrerais bien...)

Petite chose importante à lire avant de démarrer (parce que je sais que plusieurs personnes n'aiment pas lire les petits mots d'auteurs de début de chapitres):

Ici, on part du principe que la fanbase et l'équipe d'aventure passent une à deux journées ensemble par mois afin de faire des jeux de société, de parler jdr, ... et d'effectuer des projets commun. Ainsi, les membres se connaissent tous à peu près et une relation amicale s'est établie entre les deux groupes qui ont loués une salle qu'ils ont aménagé afin d'avoir un point de rendez-vous pour ces réunions. (oui, je ne sais pas d'où est sortie cette idée mais je me suis dit que si ça arrivait IRL ce serait cool et comme ce n'est pas le cas... bah... vive les fanfictions.)

C'est donc lors d'une de ces réunions (qui n'est pas la première entendons-nous bien) que se déroule cet OS.

Maintenant vous pouvez lire (et comprendre) cet OS!

La soirée de trop (?)

...Bon...après tout, elle ne risquait rien de plus que quelques bleus et bosses, ce n'était pas non plus la mer à boire! Et puis ce n'est pas comme si elle n'aimait pas ça _ à vrai dire, c'était même plutôt divertissant _ ; elle était juste nulle et voilà tout...

... Bon, d'accord, _très_ nulle et voilà tout.

Mail elle n'allait pas non plus rester sur le côté à regarder! Un peu de fierté que diable! En plus, les lumières seraient éteintes. Bonne chance pour ne pas passer pour une cruche en sortant un truc du genre « Nan, je suis un peu fatiguée, je vais vous observer d'ici... ». Non, définitivement: Non!

Juuri se fit sortir de ses pensées par sa voisine qui la secouait doucement par l'épaule _ ce qui équivalait, en langage Syla, à prendre son amie pour un prunier _ :

« -Oh! Ju', T'est avec nous? Tu comptes jouer ou pas?! »

La susnommée finit par se fustiger mentalement: non mais c'est vrai quoi! De quoi avait-elle peur franchement? _ Je veux dire à part mourir sous les violents assauts de celle qui lui servait d'amie au quotidien... _

* _Aller! Y'a bien une citation latine qui dit « Qui as joué jouera »; autant qu'elle serve à au moins une personne sur terre! *_

Elle repoussa donc légèrement son amie _ parce que ce n'était pas particulièrement agréable de se faire secouer comme le grille-pain défectueux qui avait atterrit entre les mains de la châtain quelques jours auparavant (à noter, RIP le grille-pain qui avait du coup fini à la décharge...) _ et lui répondit afin d'éviter un nouvel assaut:

« -Mais oui je joue! Aucune chance que je laissa passer une occasion de jouer à colin-maillard avec le groupe d'aventure! »

 _* Ignore ce mauvais pressentiment qui t'assailles, ignore-le Ju'..._ * se dit-elle intérieurement tandis qu'elle simulait l'assurance devant Syla.

Ce fut sa plus belle erreur.

La plus jeune des deux effectua un grand sourire et s'exclama:

« -Super! Tout le monde joue! »

Rapidement, un chat fut tiré aux dés _oui, quand on a Mahyar avec soi, on respecte ses règles!_ Et la première partie d'une longue série fut enclenchée.

Plongés dans le noir à l'intérieur d'une salle d'une taille respectable _ et encombrée de meubles, mais ce n'est qu'un détail _ les joueurs évoluaient par tâtonnements et rires hilares. On entendait parfois quelques « BOUM! », « SPLAF! », « BANG! » et autres onomatopées qui indiquaient que la vision nocturne humaine était nettement moins performante que celle des chats; tandis que le chat lui-même (pas dans le même genre mais chat quand même) grognait par intermittence quand il n'arrivait pas à attraper ses possibles proies. Néanmoins, les parties enchainaient assez rapidement et avec une certaine fluidité; dès qu'une personne se faisait prendre, elle récupérait le bandeau porté par le précédent chat (oui, il fallait quand même être sûrs qu'elle ne voyait rien malgré l'absence d'éclairage) et tournait sur elle-même quinze fois... environ...

Bref, tout ça pour dire que la 9ème partie venait de commencer et que Juuri ne lâchait plus la cachette qu'elle avait trouvé depuis 5 tours déjà. Ce serait, selon elle, suicidaire et totalement idiot! En plus d'être énervant cela va sans dire: après tout, elle avait rencontré amicalement plusieurs meubles et murs avant de réussir à se poster à l'endroit où elle était actuellement! Hors de questions de remettre ça, ses tibias ne le supporterait pas!

Seulement voilà; se coincer entre l'imposante armoire Ikea ,qui contenait les jeux de société du groupe, et le buffet, qui renfermait les verres, avait un inconvénient: celui de ne pas pouvoir bouger si le chat avait la soudaine envie de faire un tour de ce côté!

Et bien sûr, quand c'était la personne qui avait passé le dernier tour avec vous en remarquant que vous ne bougiez pas, qui s'était faite prendre et était devenue le chat, ça posait quelques problèmes. Surtout si cette personne avait une oreille interne plutôt efficace qui lui permettait de rapidement reprendre ses repères. Aussi, quand Lorinéa remit le bandeau dans les mains de Juuri avec un sourire victorieux, cette dernière grogna contre son plan infaillible pas si infaillible que ça.

On la conduisit donc au centre de la pièce, bandeau sur les yeux, avant de commencer à la faire tourner.

Juuri, essayant de se repérer rapidement avant le début de sa transformation en toupie, se mit à refaire la disposition de la pièce mentalement:

 _* Donc... si je suis dos à l'armoire et au buffet, l'entrée du bar/cuisine est devant moi; les toilettes doivent être à ma dr... non! A ma gauche, sans doute plus loin; le sofa doit être à ma droite du coup, comme les étagères; la petite table métallique est... elle est.. elle est... Du côté des toilettes!...euh...enfin ... sans doute... Et la grande table avec ses saloperies de bancs en bois que Sun' s'est pris dans les genoux doit être... *_ BAM! « AÏEEE! »

Lorinéa regarda rapidement derrière elle avant de s'excuser:

« -Oups, pardon, je croyais que tu suivais... »

Un grommellement lui répondit tandis que des rires se faisaient également entendre.

 _* Bon bah du coup, au moins je sais qu'elle est ici...*_

Puis, elle se mit à tourner. Beaucoup tourner. Trop tourner... Ce qui fait que quand Lorinéa la lâcha pour partir se cacher, non seulement la brune ne savait plus où elle était, mais en plus elle ne tenait plus debout. Ce qui fit que son postérieur rencontra _ plus ou moins amicalement _ le sol.

D'abord chancelante, elle se releva tant bien que mal en s'appuyant sur ce dernier, qui soit-dit en passant s'amusait à bouger sous ses pieds, ouh le vilain... Elle prit quelques secondes pour arrêter de tanguer comme un poulain venant de naître et, prenant son courage à deux mains, entreprit d'avancer. Pas à pas, elle tendait ses bras devant elle dans l'espoir de prévenir une possible rencontre. Seulement voilà, les objets étant extrêmement fourbes, l'un d'entre eux choisit d'être plus petit que la hauteur où se situaient ses bras et vint sauter sur ses tibias. Leur propriétaire retint un couinement de surprise et de douleur devant cet élan incontestable d'amour et s'arrêta afin de les masser en grognant. Faisant bien attention à garder la surface lisse du truc qui l'avait lâchement attaqué sous sa main, elle le contourna et fit de nouveau quelques pas, les yeux plissés sous la concentration _ et une possible haine envers ce truc petit, lisse et dur qu'elle n'avait pas réussit à identifier _ .

Toujours à la vitesse d'un escargot, elle fit son petit bout de chemin le plus prudemment possible, empêchant de manière fort héroïque l'attaque sournoise d'un mur. Elle le longea par la droite, gardant sa main gauche sur sa surface écaillée. A peine quelques petits pas plus tard, celui-ci se terminait pour laisser place à une ouverture. Ne voulant pas lâcher le seul fil conducteur qu'elle avait eu sous la main depuis le début de la partie, elle se dit qu'après tout, autant aller voir, il était prouvé que durant le colin-maillard, les individus préféraient changer d'espace par rapport à celui où se trouvait le chat plutôt que de rester avec lui. (En vérité, elle ne savait même pas si ça avait été réellement prouvé mais ça l'arrangeait et la rassurait de le penser donc...)

Laissant sa main la guider, elle sentit la surface du mur changer, devenant plus irrégulière comme si il était parsemé de rainures ...

 _* Du bois *_ comprit-elle * _Je suis dans la cuisine!* ._ Heureuse de cette constatation et de cette flagrante avancée dans la compréhension de son environnement, Juuri se laissa quelque peu emporter par son ardeur nouvellement retrouvée et oublia la présence d'un plan de travail au centre de la pièce.

Aouch.

S'étant à moitié affalée sur celui-ci, elle grogna de mécontentement et de douleur en se demandant si ce ne serait pas mieux pour elle de rester ici. Il _fallait_ que cette partie se termine si elle voulait être encore en vie à la fin de la journée!

Ainsi, le rire à peine étouffé de plusieurs personnes se trouvant plus ou moins proches d'elle fut la carotte qui la poussa à se précipiter vers les voix. Grave erreur, le frigidaire ne l'entendait pas de cet avis. C'est vrai, cette participante-ci était de loin la plus drôle depuis que le groupe avait commencé à jouer! Il ne se gâcherait donc pas le plaisir de la voir continuer à crapahuter encore un peu! Cette rencontre fut magistrale, magnifique, incroyable, fantastique et... douloureuse. En effet, la jeune demoiselle, avec toute la fougue qui la caractérisait, s'était élancée vers l'imposant garde-manger, bras tendus mais écartés, ses cheveux volants derrière elle avec élégance. Elle avait poussé un cri qui ressemblait vaguement à un cri de guerre (ou serait-ce une déclaration?) et elle avait littéralement embrassé le meuble qu'elle savait gris métallisé. Et elle ne doutait pas que maintenant son front arborerait de jolies teintes rouges. Zut!

Se relevant difficilement, car oui, une telle rencontre vous projetait automatiquement à terre, elle lâcha quelques jurons à l'encontre du meuble froid et imposant qui l'avait repoussé. Cependant, cette action eut pour effet de faire rire le reste du groupe à gorge déployée. Et elle reconnut l'une des voix. Un sourire sadique venant s'afficher sur son visage, elle s'élança prudemment mais avec conviction vers sa provenance. Syla.

En effet, même si cette dernière s'était légèrement inquiétée de l'état de son aînée, cachée derrière le plan de travail, à moitié accroupie, elle avait été la première à se foutre royalement de sa poire en l'observant se relever, remarquant que personne n'avait été blessé si ce n'est la fierté de la brune.

D'ailleurs, celle-ci ressemblait à un loup près à se jeter sur sa proie. Syla fronça les sourcils: mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait...?

Apparemment, le trip du loup prit Juuri au jeu car en jugeant qu'elle se trouvait assez près de sa proie (elle venait de s'appuyer au plan de travail) elle bondit sur la personne se trouvant en-dessous s'écrasant sur elle dans un joyeux « TROUVE! » rapidement suivit du « Bonne chance Syla! » obligatoire après les épreuves qu'elle venait de traverser.

Elle ne comprit son erreur qu'en entendant la susnommée rire quelques mètres plus loin:

« -Raté! Je sais pas qui est là mais une chose est sûre, c'est pas moi! »

Juuri fronça les sourcils et entreprit de balader ses mains sur son vis-à-vis.

Tout le monde attendait en silence tandis que le chat cherchait à deviner l'identité de la personne sur laquelle elle était avachie. La seule à grommeler était le chat lui-même qui procédait par élimination en tâtonnant. Syla attendait, l'oreille aux aguets à l'entente des phrases que débitait la brune:

« -Mais c'est pas vrai, c'est qui...? Je trouve pas là... Sun'? Non je crois pas... Mais c'est pas possible, comment t'est fichu(e)? C'est un extraterrestre ou quoi? ... AH! Mais tu m'étonnes que je trouve pas, je suis à l'envers, je cherche du côté des jambes!.. »

Elle se retenait tant bien que mal de rire quand un genre de grognement grave à moitié étouffé retentit de sous Juuri, qui s'exclama:

« -Ah! Bah au moins je sais que c'est pas une fille! »

Ce fut une voix rauque qui répondit à cette remarque, provenant toujours de sous Juuri:

« -Non, je confirme! Peux-tu retirer ta main? »

Il y eut un bug général quand enfin la concernée prit conscience de la signification de ces mots:

« -Je...hein?...a-AH! PARDON MAHYA/BOM!/ AÏEEEEE! »

Des exclamations fusèrent dans le but d'allumer la lumière et de se rapprocher afin de comprendre ce qui se passait plus...clairement.

Aussi, quand chacun put voir où mettre les pieds, on remarqua que celle dont le pseudonyme était Juuri-san était assise à califourchon sur Mahyar, se tenant la tête pour essayer de soulager la bosse qui commençait à se former, les joues aussi rouges _ voir même plus _ que son front. Le plus âgé essuyant également quelques rougeurs bien que moins marquées.

Situation plutôt tendancieuse si vous voulez mon avis...

On les aida à sortir de sous leur cachette en essayant de masquer vainement rires ou sourires et on se dit qu'on pouvait sans doute considérer la partie comme terminée en enlevant le bandeau à Juuri. Celle-ci retint avec peine un soupir de soulagement en pouvant de nouveau voir son environnement et s'excusa une nouvelle fois envers Mahyar, lui lança un regard en coin plutôt gêné.

Elle se fit par la suite assaillir de remarques amusées (et autres...) avant que quelqu'un n'ait la superbe idée de faire une pause dans le jeu pour manger un morceau. Tout le monde accueillit cette proposition à bras ouverts et se dirigea vers la table centrale en emportant boissons, gâteaux, garnitures, ect...

Cependant, deux personnes restaient en retrait, attendant d'être seules dans l'espace cuisine. Là, la plus grande parla:

« -Ce coup-ci on a eu chaud... J'ai bien cru qu'on allaient être découverts! »

La seconde baissa piteusement la tête:

« -Désolée, mais je t'avais prévenue: Je suis nulle à colin-maillard! Tu en as la preuve maintenant... »

L'homme sourit narquoisement avant d'ajouter:

« -Ça, c'est sûr... Pas que ça ait été extrêmement désagréable cela dit, c'était surtout...surprenant. »

Juuri rougit encore plus et se mit à grommeler dans sa barbe comme quoi c'était pas sa faute, qu'elle ne voyait rien, qu'elle était désorientée et qu'elle ne savait pas où poser les mains! Mahyar rigola légèrement avant de saisir doucement son menton et de l'embrasser chastement au coin des lèvres. Au moins avait-elle eu le droit à un bisou magique pour toutes les blessures qu'elle avait récolté!

Et voilà! Fini _in extremis_ ,désolée du retard, je ne savais vraiment pas quoi mettre dedans et... je ne saurais pas dire si cet OS est bien, nul ou médium... - -'

J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous as plu et que vous n'hésiterez pas à reviewer, et promis: le prochain arrivera à l'heure!

Maintenant place aux reviews!

Lorinea: Et pourtant... Le pouvoir de la limonade à la pomme est plus puissant que tu ne le penses! (et ici j'en ai même pas pris pour le dernier! ;3 )

Et... Ouais...je sais... pardon... j-je ne mérite plus de viiiiiiiivre! Pardooooooon! Du coup celui-ci est pour toi! Je ne pensais pas en faire apparaître un de base dans celui-là donc voilà: Cadeau! (même si bon, il est tout petit tout mignon mais on ne fera pas de commentaires...- -')


	11. Chapter 11: maladresse

ALOHA tout le monde !

Le dernier OS ! Mon dernier Bébé sur cette mine d'or qu'est le Mahyuuri, et encore tellement d'idées qui pourraient prendre forme (qui sait….) ! JOIE ! \\(O.O)/

Merci à vous tous pour avoir lu ce recueil, vous pouvez pas savoir comment j'ai été heureuse de voir que vous me suiviez ! JE VOUS AIME!/

enfin voilà, trop d'émotions…

sinon, je réponds aux reviews exceptionnellement en haut, qui sait ce qui pourrait se passer dans cet OS… Ah et dernière chose, si vous voyez une pitite histoire se rajouter un jour, c'est normal, il me semble avoir promis un bonus à Lorinea ^^…

Sur ce :

Lorinea : Je ne savais pas si tu en avais une… dans le doute...^^ Les meubles, les poteaux,… tous les objets du monde sont contre nous ! O.O

Je n'infirme ni n'affirme ce que tu sous-entend… XD (ce qui ne veux pas dire que je n'en pense pas moins!)

Oui, Dans cet OS là, c'était officiel ! (ou plutôt officieux ce qui me fait encore plus triper!)

et oui dernier chapitre, déjà…

Mais de rien de rien, tu m'as demandé de rembourser, je rembourse...^^

Maladresse:

Mes pensées se bousculaient dans ma tête et plus ça allait, plus je m'enfonçais dans un état de schizophrénie avancé... Je jouais à un jeu de question-réponses avec moi-même afin de trouver une solution au merdier dans lequel je m'étais fourrée. Et autant vous dire que ce n'était pas une mince affaire!

-Aller, voyons le bon côté des choses, ça lui fera des souvenirs...

- _Pourquoi est-ce que je me dit qu'elle s'en serait bien passé?_

-Euh...J-Je suis sûre qu'en lui parlant calmement tout va s'arranger...hein?

- _Hin! Je te souhaite bien du courage dans ce cas!_

-...Et si je lui offrais un cadeau? C'est bien les cadeaux! Je suis sûre que ça marcherait un cadeau!

- _Trouve a moins une réplique exacte de tous les cosplays d'aventure dans ce cas! Et encore..._

-Argh... euh... T'est sûre qu'un câlin gratuit ça suffirait pas?... Nan, vaut mieux oublier les contacts directs pour l'instant...

...Dis... Tu... Tu penses qu'elle pourrait être assez naïve pour penser que ce n'était qu'un rêve...?

- _Un cauchemar tu veux dire..._

-euh~...

- _Écoute, si tu veux te voiler la face, libre à toi..._

-...Libre à « nous », je te signale que tu est une petite voix dans ma tête...

- _Change pas de sujet!_

-Hum... Mais comment je vais faire? Et puis aide-moi toi au lieu de t'énerver!

- _Comme tu l'as si bien fait remarquer, je ne suis qu'une petite voix, si tu n'as pas de_ _bonnes_ _idées jen'en ai pas non plus..._

-Tu sers à rien donc...

- _Si, à t'empêcher de faire des conneries._

-...et à passer pour une folle...

- _Ça, j'ai envie de te dire que c'est pas nouveau..._

-Grmph...

...Finalement,...on a qu'une seule solution valable...

- _Bravo Einstein! Tu vient de t'en rendre compte?_

-Tais-toi!...Mais du coup, je prends combien de temps avant de sortir de derrière ces cageots?

- _Bah jusqu'à ce que ce soit sécurisé..._

Je me répondais à moi-même cette fois à haute voix:

-Je sens que je vais rester là un bon bout de temps moi...

En effet, à travers les planches de bois je pouvais observer avec appréhension un bran-le-bât-de-combat monstre chez la fanbase.

C'était à qui réussissait à contenir Juuri qui actuellement me faisait penser à un démon. Un air de Famille...

Elle hurlait à qui voulait l'entendre que... euh... qu'elle allait mettre fin à l'existence... euh ...horripilante (?) de la personne magnifiquement déguisée en Bob. En l'occurrence, moi.

Notez que j'ai censuré de façon tout à fait titanesque ses dires qui auraient pu choquer la sensibilité des plus jeunes. Vraiment.

Je déglutit avec peine en entendant sa connaissance (ou imagination?) plutôt pointue sur les techniques de torture et d'assassinat qui ont existé tout au long des siècles précédents. Et peut-être même futurs.

Mais comment j'avais fait mon compte pour me retrouver dans cette situation? Je grimaçais en répondant moi-même à cette question: de la manière la plus débile qui soit.

Surexcitées comme des puces, Juuri et moi étions arrivées à la convention cosplayées respectivement en Shin et Bob, le sourire aux lèvres. Nous avions retrouvées la Fanbase là-bas et avions passé la matinée à visiter le site en attendant l'arrivée du groupe d'Aventure. Lorsqu'ils s'installèrent au stand qui leur était attribué, notre groupe (pour le moins imposant) s'était approché et nous avions commencé à demander des autographes. Lorsque notre tour (Toujours à Juuri et à moi) était arrivé, nous avions réussit à avoir des câlins (Youpi!). Jusque là, tout était normal me direz-vous. Eh bien oui ! Car le malheur est arrivé après : alors que j'esquissais un petit bond de joie tout à fait innocent et que Juuri se dirigeait vers Mahyar après avoir fait un câlin à Seb, j'avais atterri sur ma tunique. Ce qui est une très mauvaise idée quand on cherche à rester debout. Alors, instinct de survie oblige, j'avais essayé de me rattraper à quelque chose. Et là, mon manque de chance universellement connu comme étant indissociable de ma personne, avait de nouveau frappé. Non heureuse de tomber seule, je m'étais dit qu'entraîner mon amie avec moi serait beaucoup plus drôle (ce qui était, dans un certain sens, le cas mais c'est un autre débat et de toute manière, j'avais très vite déchanté et vous comprendrez bientôt pourquoi…)

Je m'étais donc écrasée avec grâce sur le sol (notez l'ironie) et y avait entraîné Juuri. Sauf que si moi je n'avais pas eu le droit à un amortisseur, Juuri, elle, était tombée dans les bras de Mahyar comme la plus grande héroïne shôjô connue.

Mais si encore elle lui était juste tombée dessus, j'aurais eu le droit à une bosse et ça se serait arrêté là. Naaaan… les dieux aiment trop se foutre de notre poire pour ça, ils avaient de loin préféré créer un magnifique ship en les faisant s'embrasser.

Oups.

Il y avait eu un blanc, royal d'ailleurs, durant lequel personne n'avait bougé et regardait fixement le couple à terre qui eux-même se fixaient. Puis, Juuri avait été la première à réagir en reculant comme si elle s'était brûlée et en s'excusant platement. Et moi, idiote suicidaire de mon état, je lui avais fait remarquer ma présence d'un : « il est beaucoup plus grand que toi en fait... »

Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, j'ai tendance à dire des choses très étranges quand je suis stressée…

Juuri s'était retournée en mode furie et si Sunwings n'était pas intervenue, je n'aurais jamais eu le temps de venir me réfugier derrière ces _ ô combien aimées _ caisses en bois. Et du coup, une quinzaine de minutes après, j'y étais encore à grommeler des insanités contre moi-même dans ma barbe inexistante. Sunwings _ ma sauveuse ! _ apparut à mes côtés par téléportation _ en fait j'étais juste tellement concentrée sur les nombreux noms d'oiseaux qui envahissaient mon esprit que je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver _ et je sursautais quand elle se mit à me secouer comme un prunier :

« -Syla ? Syla ! Mais réagit enfin ! Tu as 3 secondes pour sortir d'ici en courant, les gâches pas à te frapper la tête contre ces pauvres planches en bois ! »

Je la regardais avec incompréhension avant de regarder de nouveau ma plus grande peur. Qui avançait droit vers moi, une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux. Un magnifique « trop tard » dépréssif passa mes lèvres.

RIP Syla, qu'elle repose en paix…

Et pendant ce temps, Mahyar était toujours couché au sol en PLS.

Ayayayaya les Aventuriers !

Ici JuuriSan, amie de Syla, qui vous souhaite une bonne journée pendant que je vais cacher le cadavre frais de ma pote ! 3 Keur sur vous et n'oubliez pas préservez vous du mahyuuri. Pour ma santé mentale !


End file.
